La manada crece
by joni342
Summary: bueno está es mi secuela de ice age la segunda cita en está historia diego y shira tendran cachorros pero antes de tenerlos pasaran por muchas cosas lean para saber que es lo que pasara
1. Chapter 1

Hola un saludo para todos, bueno esta es una de las secuelas que les habia dicho que subiria. Espero no haberme tardado mucho en subirla. Bueno espero que les guste los dejo con el primer cap

Chapter 1: un día casi normal

Han pasado sólo tres semanas desde que diego y shira volvierón a casa ellos llevan una vida normal unas cuantas locuras días romanticos y días casi normales

Era una linda mañana la brisas del mar un muy brillante sol que sale des este y más adentro de la isla en una cueva dos dietes de sable que dormian juntos

Mientras diego aún dormia los demas estaban charlando y bromeando lo que despierta a diego

Diego: hay porfa tienen que hacer tanto ruido tan temprano. Dice con una cara de sueño

Eddie: pero si ya es tarde

Crash: super tarde

Diego: que tan tarde es pues ?

Eddie: son como las 11 de la mañana

Diego: wow yo crei que eran las como las 6 de la mañana

Crash: si pues veras nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que tu y shira se la pasen despiertos hasta las 3 de la mañana

Diego: oye dime una sola vez que me hayas visto con ella tan tarde

Crash: a pues aparte de a...

Diego: no me respondas. Dice callando a crash

Crash: pero si tu preguntaste ?

Diego: se lo que dije... Y hablando de no han visto a shira ?

Eddie: wow rompio el recor

Diego: el recor de que ?

Eddie: a pues la ultima ves tardaste 19 segundo en preguntar por shira hoy tardaste como un minuto más

Diego: si ya vas como que si me levantara y lo primero que hiciera fuera preguntar por ella

Ecena posterior

Diego: aaammmm y shira donde esta shira ?

Manny: wow tranqulo ella esta bien Amigo

Diego: pero donde esta ?

Fin de la ecena

Eddie: ya lo recuerdadas

Diego: ok ya basta ire a buscarla y ya no molesten

Crash: tranquilo ella salio con elli

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella estaba del otro lado de la isla con elli ellas dos se llevaman muy bien eran grandes amigas

Diego: shira, shira estas por ahi ? Se escucha la voz de diego a lo lejos

Elli: lo ves te dije que no pasaria mucho para que te buscara

Shira: ok lo accepto ganaste te debo 5 sandías pero si no te molesta ire con diego

Elli: ok esta bien y saludalo de mi parte quieres

Shira: ok es que el pobre se preocupa mucho por mi... Es tan tierno. Dice con la vista perdida

Elli: jaja pues no es el primero y eso que tu no estas enbarazada

( autor aún no pero ya casi )

Shira: jajajajaj ok mejor me voy. Dice antes de irce

Con diego:

El estaba buscando a shira por todas partes pero no la encontraba

Diego: baya que si sabe esconderce shira estas ahi ?

Shira: aqui toy diego. Dice saliendo de unos arbustos

Diego: oh ahi estás... Donde andabas ?

Shira: estaba con elli... Que acaso te asusto no verme. Dice antes de darle un beso

Diego: no sólo me preocupe un poco

Shira: pues es casi lo mismo no ?

Diego: pues ha, es que yo, naaa mejor vamos a comer algo tengo hambre

Shira: ok comelon vamos

Luego ellos dos se van a cazar y como siempre no pasa mucho para que ellos atrapen algo y se lo coman

Luego ellos van van a caminar, correr y claro todo lo hacian juntos

Shira: diego te puedo preguntar algo

Diego: aver que es

Shira: mmm que serias capaz de hacer por mi

Diego: por ti lo que sea

Shira: bien entonces hagamos algo loco

Diego: que tan loco ?

Shira: ya veras

Luego de eso shira lleva a diego a un acantilado como de 20 metros y habajo habia una laguna como de 8 metros de profundidad

Diego: ok repite que aremos

Shira: fácil sólo saltamos a nos damos un buen chapuson

Diego: jeje alguna vez te dije que hubo un tiempo en el que le temia al agua

Shira: si ya me lo habias dicho... Que aún le temer

Diego: no pero le temo a una caida de 20 metros

Shira: hay porfa hazlo con migo saltamos a las tres si

Mente de diego: hay amor por que eres tan malvado con uno

Shira: una, dos, y ters

Diego: vamos pues

Ambos corren toman velocidad a pa abajo albos caen el la laguna y se sumerjen antes de salir a flote

Shira: hhhuuuuuuu eso fue divertido no crees diego... Diego. Dice al ver que no aparece

Diego: aaaa rayos por que desde aqui parece más alto que 20 metros

Shira: por que es más alto quizá

Diego: que

Shira: si te dije 20 metroe para que no te diera miedo por que mide casi 30

Diego: wow pero sabes fue divertido

Shira: claro que lo fue

Luego ambos nadan por un rato más bien muchas hora son las que ellos pasa allí hasta les agarro la noche antes de salir a tierra firme

Diego: saltar de un acantilado con mi novia... Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Dice antes de acostarse en el suelo

Shira: lo se pero me diverti mucho el día de hoy. Dice antes de acostarce ensima de diego

Diego: wow wow que haces shira ?

Shira: nada solo me recuesto que si quieres me quito

Diego: no no no quedaté todo lo que quieras gatita

Shira: sabes diego quedarme con tigo fue lo mejor que pudo haverme pasado

Diego: ya me has dicho y pienso lo mismo

Luego diego ve fijamente los ojos de shira y ella lo ve a el pasan unos segundos en los que ellos no dicen nada pero luego diego besa a shira y luego ella a el y asi comiensan ambos a besarse y acariciasce y luego ambos comiensan...

Ok amigos hasta aqui llega mi narración ya que el resto sólo lo he visto yo en mi mente ya saben que es pero me siento incomodo poniendolo pero apuesto a que se lo pueden imaginar muy bien

Bueno eso fue el primer capítulo de la nueva historia espero que les haya gustado y respecto a contenido altamente clasificado lamento si querian verlo pero si lo querian ver diganme a lo mejor decido ponerlo pero no se... Bueno los espero en el sig cap


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos que tal. Bueno hoy no me dejaron muchas tareas aís que aprobecahre para actualizar esta secuela bueno les agradesco por sus reviwes y espero que les guste en cap de hoy

A una cosita con lo del los achivos secretos x pondre algo muy breve no más pa que no digan

Con diego y shira

Shira estaba arriba de diego y ambos comiensan a besarse y a acariciarce entre si ni diego ni shira lo notaron pero cuando ellos se dieron cuenta ambos estaban asiendo "eso" y asi diego y shira pasan divirtiendoce un rato hasta quedarce dormdos

Mientras que en la cueva

Manny: oye y diego donde esta ?

Elli: saber... Debe andar jugando con shira por ahi ya sabés como son. Dice sin tener la menor idea de lo que diego y shira andan haciendo

Manny: si seguro que vendran tarde o hasta mañana

Elli: si desde que son novios pasan más tiempo fuera de la cueva

Manny: si y hablando de eso y morita ?

Elli: ella tambien deve de andar por ahi

Manny: si pero la diferencia es que diego y shira ya estan grandes para hacerce responsables de sus acciones y morita aún no

Elli: ok como digas sólo no la regáñes cuando venga

A la mañana siguiente con diego y shira

Ellos se habian dormido un monticulo de nieve que ellos acomodaron ellos dormian muy juntos hasta que el sol los despierta

Diego: haaaa y que asemos aqui. Dice sin recordar

Shira: mmmm no hagas tanto ruido. Dice dormida

Diego: mmm... Naaa ya me acorde entonces no fue mi imaginación

Shira: con que por eso te mueves tanto por las noches aaaa

Diego: aaa que estás despierta

Shira: no tambien soy tu imaginación... Almenos ahora tengo una idea de lo que sueñas

Diego: hay por que la amaginación siempre lo traiciona a uno... Lo siento shira es que me daba pena contarte

Shira: mmm ok te comprendo y antes de que lo olvide. Shira besa a diego como acostumbravan hacerlo

Diego: aallll mejor regresemos antes de piensen que morimos

Shira: yo me siento más viva que nunca

Luego diego y shira agarran camina pa la cueva y luego de unos minutos llegan pero antes que llegen a la entrada crasg y eddie los interrumpen

Eddie: alto no se muevan ni un poquito

Diego y shira: ¿? Ellos se quedan como estaban

Crash: ok son 11.2 centimetros es muy poco. Dice sosteniendo una liana que usa para medir en espacio que hay entre diego y shira

Shira: y para que eso

Eddie: sólo esperen... Fuego

Buck: fuego

Luego de eso una sandía se estrella en la cara de diego dejandolo manchado

Buck: huy sid fallaste por un poquito

Sid: tu crees ?

Shira: jajajajaja que chistoso te ves diego

Diego: mmmm yo no opino lo mismo

Luego una sandía se estrella esta ves en la cara de shira sólo que a ella le da en la boce y se traga un pedazo y supongo que para ellos eso no sabe bien

Shira: plagggg laaaa me entro en boca que asco. Dice escupiendo

Diego: ok a que se debe todo esto ?

Eddie: es que yo le dije a buck que ustedes caminal tan juntos que ni una sandía podria pasar entre ustedes

Diego: pero por que pusieron a sid de tirador. Dice al ver a sid detras de una resortera gigante

Crash: es que así habrian menos posibilidades de que acertare

Shira: pues a mi si me dio y me dio en la boca y no sabe bien

Eddie: que no comes frutas ?

Shira: pues si no te has

Diego: aaaaaaa es que si come pero no le gustan las sandías

Shira: diego no seas mentiroso. Dice en voz baja

Diego: es que si saven que comemos carne nos temerian mucho

Shira: ooooo por eso cazamos alejados de ellos... Pues si es que sólo me gustan las moras

Eddie: pues ten come unas te ves hambrienta. Dice dandole unas moras

Shira: naaa no gracias

Crash: que no dijiste que te gustaban ?

Eddie: si demuestralo. Dice viendo a los ojos de shira

Shira: mmmm aver. Ella toma las moras y se las mete a la boca luego las traga intentando dicimular su disgusto por el savor

Diego: oye no tenias que hacerlo

Shira: aaaaa ok conformes

Crash: si pero en cerio por que lo hiciste si ambos sabemos que ustedes comen carne

Eddie: si ambos sabemos el unico que no lo sabe es sid

Luego los dos comiensan a reirse hasta la muerte mientras shira los veía con unos ojos de hoy si me los como

Eddie: no seas amargado solo fue una bromita jajajajaja

Shira: a si entonces me perdonaras cuando te coma de broma. Dice viendo a cras y eddie

Crash y eddie: ambos se ven y luego comiensan a correr por todos lados diego y shira solo se alegan

Diego: par de bromistas ya se las veran

Shira: pero con migo

Manny: hey hola diego hola shira donde estaban anoche ?

Diego: hola manny eh recuerdas el aquel acantilado en donde hay una laguna

Manny: si e por que

Shira: estubimos " haciendo cosas extremas "

Elli: como cuales ?

Diego: como saltar de 30 metros a una laguna de 8 más o menos

Shira: si sólo eso lo de siempre

Manny: ok como digas pero aser un brinco suiceda no entra en mi concepto de normal

Shira: y lo otro tampoco

Elli: que es lo otro ?

Diego: si que fue lo otro ? Dice en voz baja

Shira: no te acuerdas

Diego: aaaa si me acuerdo pero piensas decirles

Shira: naaa mira siguemé la corriente... Lo otro fue que nos fuimos a escalar la montaña a medio de la noche

Elli: ves manny te dije que ellos estaria bien

Manny: si y eso me recuerda que morita no ha regresado. Dice antes de irse

Elli: oye tranquilo... Aaa lo siento chicos ire a convercerlo de que morita esta bien. Dice antes de ir tras de manny

Shira: hay manny tan sobreprotector que es el

Diego: y si lo vieras cuando elli estubo enbarazada esa epoca fue divertida el casi ni se alejaba 15 metros de ella

Shira: wow si que era algo extremista no crees

Diego: haaa solo se preocupa demaciado... Es más te prometo que si tu y yo tenemos cachorros no sere como manny

Shira: eso deces ahora espera a ver si en una de esas salgo embarazada ahi veremos si es cierto

Diego: ok pero ahora tengo hambre que tal si vamos a comer

Shira: vamos pues

Luego el y shira se van a cazar luego de un rato atrapan algo y lo comen luego ellos andaban serca de la playa ya era algo tarde y ellos esperaban la puesta de sol

Diego: sabes algo gatita

Shira: que cosa

Diego: yo nunca pense que encontraria una pareja que fuera tan hermosa como tu

Shira: hay diego eras tan tierno. Dice recostando su cabeza en el hombro de diego

Diego: te amo gatita

Shira: y yo a ti mi diego

Luego ambos se besab mientras detras de ellos se ve una hermosa puesta de sol

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy como ya dije he estado topado con tareas y todo eso y pues hay que hacerlas no hay de otra. Bue espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta el sig cap


	3. Chapter 3: un pequeño susto

Hola amigos buenos días, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un cap más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews. Bueno los dejo con el cap de hoy

Luego de la puesta del sol diego y shira se quedaron observando el anocheser antes de irce pero no a la cueva

Ellos estaban serca de la cueva ya que ellos son de aquellas personas que duermen tarde ellos estaban acostados boca arriba viendo el cielo estrellado

Shira: Aaaa diego te quero decir algo

Diego: asi pues dime que es

Shira: recuerdas cuando me hablaste por primera vez

Diego: si yo fui y te dije tu me gustas te lo voy a dejar saber o no

Shira: no apenas y te atrevias a hablas de lo que sentias

Diego: jeje y a que viene todo esto

Shira: es que no ahora me pongo a pensar que hubiera pasado si no me quedaba con tigo y pues mejor ni me imagino

Diego: aver ve aca. Dice antes de abrasar a shira

Shira: oye espera no te emosiones tanto... O por lo menos no ahora

Diego: ok tranquila. Luego el y shira comiensa a adormitarse pero se escucha un movimiento entre unos arbustos lo cual hace que los dos despierten

Shira: escuchaste eso ?

Diego: si espera... Hay alguien ahi

De pornto los arbustos comiensan a moverce diego y shira se preparan para atacar luego una sombra se ve y algo sale de los arbustos

Diego y shira: aaaaa. Ambos se iva a lanzar sobre la sombra pero lugo ven quien es

Morita: uuuu chicos son ustedes

Diego: aaa morita que haces aqui ?

Shira: si que haces fuera de casa tan tarde

Morita: si miren quien lo dice

Diego: si pero nosotros a pues... Ya olvidalo pero que haces aqui

Morita: sólo mi padre no esta serca

Shira: no el esta el la cueva por que preguntas ?

Morita: es que desde anoche que no vuelbo a la cueva y que yo me acuerde tenia permiso de volver a las 8

Diego: pues ya son las 11

Morita: hay por que es mi fin estoy perdida ya no tiene caso me castigara de por vida

Shira: no seas extremista manny lo entendera

Morita: tu lo entenderias

Shira: pues no se por que no tengo hijos pero solo es una corazonada

Diego: es más ahi viene manny

Morita: en donde ?. Dice viendo a todos lados

Diego: tranquila era broma... Mira solo ve y dile va verdad puede que funcione

Morita: bueno es mejor que regrese a la cueva si no si me liquidaran... Adiso chicos los veo luego.

Shira: ok morita suerte de echo nosotros tambien nos iremos luego

Diego: si suerte

Morita: gracias adios los vue luego. Dice mientras se aleja

Diego: pobre morita... Bueno en que andabamos

Shira: en que nos estabamos durmiendo muy juntos. Dice viendo a diego con una mirada que a el lo derretia

Diego: ehehe si ya lo recuerdo pero no crees que sea mejor ir a dormir una noche a la cueva

Shira: no se por que lo dices

Diego: por que llevamos tiempo de dormir fuera si no se puden preocupar

Shira: si mejor vamos

Luego de eso ellos comiensan a caminar hacia la cueva y cuando llegan la mayoria ya estan dormidos por lo cual diego y shira entran muy silenciosamente y llegan a una esquina de la cueva que era donde ellos dormian.

Luego diego se acuesta en el suelo y shira a lado de el

Diego: buenas noches gatita. Dice dandole un beso

Shira: noches diego descansa. Dice antes de recostarse en diego

Diego: tu igual amor descansa. Dice acarisiando la cabeza de shira

Ella no tarda en quedarce profundamente dormida pero a diego le cuesta un poco más pero luego de un rato el tambien se queda dormido

A la mañana siguiente ya eran como las 10 de la mañana y el sol alumbraba muy fuertemente pero eso no era suficiente para despertar a diego y shira ellos dormian abrazados y muy juntos Estaban profundamente dormidos

Crash: ok trae el agua fria

Eddie: el mejor antidoto para el sueño jajaja. Dice con una sonrrisa diabolica

Sid: aque esta el agua pero no creen que ya nos estamos pasando de malos ?

Crash y eddie: mmmmm naaaaa dicen justo antes de arrojar el agua fria sobre diego y shira

Diego: aaaaa que rayos nos undimos abandonen el borco abandonen el barco

Shira: diego diego alto tranquilo estamos en tierra firme

Diego: asi entonces por que estamos mojados

Luego ambos voltean a ver y ven a crash, eddie y a sid. Cras y eddie se rien a carcagadas

Shira: ok sid ahora quien fue el de la idea

Sid: eddie

Shira: entonces agarrenmé que mé los como. Dice muy enfadada

Luego crash y eddie salen corriendo y shira sale tras de ellos. Dan un par de vueltas por todos lados

Diego: shira alto... Aaa espero que no hable en serio

Sid: pues ve a ver que si no shira desayunara sariguella frita el salsa de tomate

Diego: no creo que le guste el tomate pero si le gusta la carne... Shira espera. Dice antes de salir corriendo tras ella

Con crash y eddie:

Ellos corrian lo más rápido que podian pero shira apenas y tenia que correr para alcansarlos

Eddei: hermano te quiero

Crash: y yo a ti

Eddie: oye creo que la perdimos. Dice al ver atras y ve que shira ya no los sigue

Crash: uufff eso estubo serca creo que la vencimos

Shira: a quien vencierón

Crash: a shira es que venia siguiendonos... Aaaaa no me comas cometé a eddie el si es sabroso en esta epoca del año

Eddie: no mejor cometé a crash mira te gusta el limon. Dice tomando un limon y echandole a crash

Crash: pero eddie es más condimentado mira. Dice ecando unas hojas sobre el

Eddie: pero crash es más gordito te llenara más

Crash: comó que soy más gordito mirate tu

Shira: alto en verdad ambos se miran deliciosos

Eddie: pero crash tiene mejor sabos creemé

Shira: te creo pero tu hermano no me llenara así que tendre que comermélos a los dos

Crash: no por favor tengo esposa e hijos

Shira: no seas mentiroso tu nisiquiera sabes que se hace para tener hijos

Eddie: no digo pues eso te pasa por no preguntar pero que se hace

Shira: te lo digo luego... Después de que te coma

Crash y eddie: no por favor serémos buenos lo prometemos. Dice ambos de rodias

Shira: mmmm y como se que no me mienten

Crash y eddie: no mentiremos aremos lo que quieras

Shira: entonces dejen de hacernos bromás pesada ok

Crash: todo menos eso

Shira: entonces te comere

Crash: ok ni una broma lo prometo porfa

Shira: no se que dices estomago los perdonamos... Aja, si, ok deacuerdo

Eddie: que te dijo

Shira: pues los perdonare pero ni una broma más ok

Crash y eddie: ok. Luego ambos salen corriendo

Diego: jajajajaja eso les pasa por bormistas

Shira: si pero creo que les di una lección

Diego: pues espero que la hayan aprendedo oye en cerio pense que si te los comerias

Shira: no seria capaz era solo para asustarlos un poco además esas bromás de mal gusto ya no las debian

Diego: si encerio que gran actuacíon me gusto mucho y sus caras de asustados jajaja

Shira: gracias... Pero encerio tengo hambre

Diego: entonces vamos a buscar algo de comer... Que se te amtoja

Shira: sariguella. Dice en borma

Diego: jajajaja ok vamos a buscar que comer.

Luego ambos se retiran para buscar comida

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y diganme que otra historia les gustaria que actualizara. Bueno hasta luego

PD: mi nueva historia se estrenara el lunes se los prometo lunes la subo tendra mucha acción


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo mis amigos o como decimos por aqui que onda. Bueno un poco tarde pero aqui traigo el capítulo que ustedes pidierón y es que mañana me toca comensar a estudiar y todo eso asi que devia aprobechar. Bueno espero que les guste

Con diego y shira

Luego del pequeño sustito que shira le diego a crash y a eddie ellos fueron aver que conseguian de comer ya que shira si tenia hambre

Luego de un rato atrapan algo suficientemente grande para que ambos coman

Diego: me pregunto crees que esos dos nos vuelban a molestar

Shira: pues no creo que sean capazes pero quien sabe manera siempre habra espacio en mi estomago para ellos dos

Diego: hablas en cerio ?

Shira: no como crees si habara encerio al primero que me hubiera comido hubiera sido sid o manny

Diego: no me recuerdes eso porfis... Cambiando el tema como crees que le haya ido a morita

Shira: es cierto pobre manny la quiere mucho pero la cuida demasiado y elli me ha contado de cuando estubo embarazada dice que no la dejaba pero ni salir a dar una vuelta

Diego: ja no la dejaba solo ni pa que se bañara paso asi unos 5 meses quizá

Shira: yo no aguantaria tanto a mi me gusta estar activa correr cazar hacer cualquier cosa que me divierta

Diego: lo se por eso te digo que si uno de estos días llagamos a tener crias no sere igual que manny

Shira: ya me la habias dicho

Diego: asi... Cuando ?

Shira: antenoche creo... Si que esres algo despistado

Diego: lo siento sere más atento de ahora en adelante

Shira: no es necesario mi hermoso tigre. Dice dandole un beso

Diego: te quiero gatita

Mientras tanto en la cueva con los demás todos estaba preocupados por crash y eddie pero ellos llegan luego

Sid: crash eddie, siguen vivos que bien

Buck: o ustedes son fantasmas ?

Eddie: no seguimos vivos pero a que precio

Manny: cual fue el precio ?

Elli: si cual

Morita: a si vengo luego hasta mañana

Manny: ok adios pero cual fue el precio ?

Crash: ya no podemos jugar bromás por que shira nos comera si lo hacemos

Eddie: si preferible morir

Shira: hola chicos de que hablaban ? Dice saliendo de unos arbustos

Diego: que tal manny ellie que hay ?

Crash y eddie: no hemos echo bromás verdad manny

Manny: que va y la que nos acaban de jugar

Eddie: cual ?

Shira: con que si eh pues veras diego se me antoja un par de sariguellas asadas y a ti ?

Diego: pero en donde conseguimos un par de sariguellas jóvenes

Shira: no lo se

Luego crash y eddie salen corriendo a toda velocidad los demás solo los ven con cara de que miedosos

Elli: sabes shira en verdad creo que te pasastá un poquis

Shira: devers lo crees... Almenos espero que me dejen a mi y a diego en paz por unos días

Manny: lo malo es que ahora ellos no queran ni verte

Diego: sera no creo

Manny: acaso no los viste

Shira: ok si creo que fue una broma pesada pero ellos lo entenderan ya volveran

Elli: y si no regresan que hacemos nosotros no los lograremos convenser eh

Shira: pues si no vienen para el anocheser los ire a buscar y les dire que fue una broma...

Elli: si es que no digo que no se lo merecieran pero creo que se lo tomaron un encerio

Shira: pero acaso doy miedo

Sid: cuando te enfadas o cuando estás feliz ?

Shira: sid dime una unica vez que me hayas visto enfadada

Sid: a pues esta aquella que...

Esena posterior

Todos acababan de llegar a la isla y a pesar de que ya todos se conocias diego y shira todavia no se habian dicho que se amaban

Sid: shira estás despierta

Shira: ahora si por que sid ?

Sid: es que dime a ti te gusta diego verdad ?

Shira: jeje nooo como crees. Dice mintiendo

Sid: mentirosa a ti te gusta dimélo porfa tu eres su gatita

( autor en aquel tiempo aún se enfadaba cuando le decian gatita

Shira: sabes sid dime asi una sola vez más y te juro que te como vivo y no dejare rastro alguno te late. Dice enfadada

Fin de la ecena

Shira: jeje pero esa fue sin ... Ok lo lamento sid .

Sid: no hay de que

Elli: bueno espero que ellos lo entiendan

Shira: ok lo siento me pase pero si ellos no viene para el anocheser los ire a buscar... Además veran que si volveran

Más tarde de noche

Shira: ok me equivoque lo siento. Dice sintiendoce culpable

Ella estaba echada en una roca fuera de la cueva ya era muy muy tarde pero crash y eddie aún no volvian

Diego: no es tu culpa además crash y eddie exajeran no es para tanto

Shira: si pero no me creetan pensaran que los busco para comermélos

Diego: no creo y si quieres te acompaño a buscarlos

Shira: no es mi culpa es cierto que arrojarnos agua fria no es de buen gusto pero yo les di una amenaza de muerte deven adar asustados los pobres

Diego: ok pero ten mucho cuidado quieres

Shira: solo ire aqui nomás no me voy para siempre si mucho una hora

Diego: pero para mi sera un año

Shira: sere lo más rápida posible. Luego ella besa a diego y se va en busca de crahs y eddie

Mientras tanto con crash y eddie

Ellos estaban lejos de la cueva atrincherados en un árbol

Crash: es nuestro fin bro estamos acabados

Eddie: no hermano shira no tiene forma de saver en donde estamos

Shira: crash eddie vengan aca no me los comere lo prometo. Dice gritando a lo lejos

Eddie: ok si tiene pero no nos encontrara

Shira: crash eddie bajen de ese árbol ahora no exajeren

Crash: no que no pues... De ninguna manera seremos tu cena

Shira: no los comere encerio vengan perdonenme si los asuste

Eddie: no te creemos tampoza nos atraes a una trampa

Crash: si no bajaremos de aqui, y no hay forma de que tu nos bajes

Shira: a no. Ella golpea el árbol y los sariguellos cael al suelo

Eddie: no me mastiques porfa solo tragamé de una vez

Shira: chicos hablo en cerio no me los comere yo solo estaba bromeando

Crash: pero parecias enfadada de verdad

Shira: bueno es que estaba enfadada pero yo nunca le aria daño a uno de ustedes nunca

Eddie: pero pense que tu estomago habia dicho que queria comernos

Shira: y pensaste que hababa con mi estomago estaba fingiendo oye yo no les aria daño... Solo dije que me los comeria por que su broma me molesto y queria desquitarmé

Crash: deveras lo dices encerio

Shira: si perdonenmé por favor no se lo tomen tan encerio

Eddie: ok pero para que regresemos tienes que decirnos algo

Shira: y que es ?

Crash: que se hace para tener hijos ?

Shira: oye no puedo decirte por que... Aún.. Aaaa por que preguntas eso ?

Eddie: tu nos dijiste que nos dirias

Crash: si dinos ya somos grande

Shira: pero elli... A no se ella se enojaria con migo

Eddie: no le diremos que nos dijiste

Shira: ok te lo dire... Aver como te explico.. Vengan aca

Luego ambos hermanos se hacercan y ella les dise y les explica todo en voz baja y luego crash y eddie solo hacen una cara de encerio se hace eso

Eddie: no te creo deveras se hace eso

Shira: si bueno ya te lo dije ahora regresemos a la cueva

Crash: ok vamos

Luego ellos comiensan a caminar de regreso a la cueva

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy algo tarde pero aqui esta espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta la próxima see you lather


	5. Chapter 5: un secreto

Hola, saludos a todos, bueno hoy tube suerte no dejarón mucha tarea así que aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste

A y se que tal ves digan que cuando shira le dira a diego que tendran hijos y eso pero todavia faltal unos cap para eso bueno sin más que decir comensemos

Con shira

Ella y los hermanos bromistas caminaban de regreso a casa ya casi llegaban pero crash interrumpé la caminata

Crash: alto... Ya se que podemos hacer

Eddie: que tienes en mente

Shira: hay van de nuevo con las bromás. Dice en su mente

Crash: ya aremos que shira entre sola y cuando le pregnten que les diga que nos comio

Eddie: si si y tambien pueno hacermé el muerto y que shira me lleve en su boca

Shira: de ninguna manera aremos eso... O en verdad tendre que comérmelos

Eddie: ok lo siento nada de bormás

Luego de un rato de caminar ellos llegan a la cueva ellos entran

Shira: hola ya volvi y aqui traigo a crash y eddie

Crash: ellie ya volvimos

Eddie: y siguimos vivos

Ellie: cras eddie que gusto verlos... Pero espero que hayan aprendido a no hacer bromás tan pesadas

Crash y eddie: si lo sentimos. Dice antes de irse con sid y buck

Shira: hay estos dos si que son bromistas

Ellie: pero se pasan avece si merecian su suto

Shira: yo diria que merecian ser mi cena

Ellie: que ? Dice viendo a shira

Shira: que diga si merecian su susto... A y diego. Dice al ver que el no está en la cueva

Ellie: a de estar esperandoté con manny afuera no sé pero seguro esta bien

Shira: aaa ok ire a buscarlo

Ellie: ok yo me dormire ya buenas noches shira

Shira: ok ellie descansa. Dice antes de salir de la cueva en busca de diego

Con diego

El estaba con manny caminado serca de la cueva

Manny: sabes diego me da mucha alegría verte feliz con shira

Diego: si me alegro mucho de estar con ella

Manny: si se te nota jajaja ok yo ya me voy a la cueva

Diego: ok yo me quedo despierto todavia

Luego manny se marcha y justo luego de que manny se balla aparece shira de entre los arbustos

Shira: hola diego ya vine. Dice asercandoce

Diego: a hola shira como te fue con lo de crash y eddie ?

Shira: los convensi de que era broma y que no me los comeria y tu me extrañasté mientras me fui ?

Diego: si y con toda mi alma... Apesar de que solo fuerón como 30 minutos los que te fuiste

Shira: hay diego eres tan tierno. Dice dandole un beso

Diego: y ahora que hacemos

Shira: mmm que tal dormir tengo sueño

Diego: ok si quieres vamos a dormir o quieres hacer algo antes de ?

Shira: como que ?

Diego: ehh a ya lo olvide

Shira: por que te combiene eh. Dice viendo a diego

Diego: ok vamos yo tambien tengo sueño

Luego ambos caminan hacia la cueva cuando llegan ya todos estan dormidos ellos entran en mucho silencio

Diego: buenas noches gatita

Shira: nochitas diego descansa. Dice acostandoce en el suelo

Diego: descansa amor. El se acuesta al lado de ella y luego la abraza

Ambos no tardan en dormirse pero shira ella sentia molestias en la noche por lo cual se levanta barias veces

Diego estás bien shira ?

Shira: si si lo estoy solo es que me comi algo cuando venia de regresoy creo que ya estaba viejo

Diego: ok si te sientes mal avisamé lo que sea dime

Shira: si descuida duerme

Diego: descnasa

Ambos se vuelben a dormir

A la mañana siguiente con shira

Diego ya se habia despertado y estaba con sid y buck pero shira se avia quedado dormida un poco más

Shira: ya es de día. Dice levantandoce luego se da cuenta de que diego no esta con ella. Donde estaras diego

Luego ella sale de la cueva en busca de ellie lugo de un rato la encuentra

Ellie: hola shira... Oye estas bien. Dice al verla

Shira: si es que no dormi bien anoche y creo que ya se por que es

Ellie: encerio por que ? Acaso diego no te dejo dormr ?

Shira: no para nada... Ok te dire pero prometéme que no le diras a diego

Ellie: es algo malo ?

Shira: no al contario pero solo prometélo

Ellie: ok yo ellie prometo solendemente no decirle a diego nada de nada

Shira: ok te cuento... Mira creo que estoy embarazada

Ellie: que que tu deveras

Shira: si lo estoy no es genial. Dice emocionada

Ellie: es magnifico que esperas pa decirle a diego vamos

Shira: wow wow wow alto aún no le digas

Ellie: y por que no quieres que le diga se pondra muy felis al saverlo

Shira: lo se pero tengo planeado decircelo luego

Ellie: y cuando se lo piensas decir

Shira: pues falta solo tres días para su cumpleaños y pues pienso decirselo ese día

Ellie: si es buen plan sera un gran regalo para el pero... No has pensado en que se podria dar cuanta o podria sospechas al verte media rara

Shira: si ya lo pense y es un gran problema pero si tiene dudas le dire que estoy enferma o algo asi

Ellie: y que piensas hacerte la enferma por 3 días solo para sorprenderlo

Shira: si eso are are lo que sea para que no se entere antes de tiempo pero no le digas a nadie

Ellie: no no le dire a nadie te lo prometo esta conversación nunca paso y tu nunca me dijiste nada

Shira: ok entonces estoy embarazada ?

Ellie: de que hablas ? No se nada de eso. Dice mintiendo

Shira: eso es te lo agradesco mucho ellie ahora ire con dieguin antes de que se preocupe

Ellie: ok deacuerdo mi amiga enferma jajaja

Luego shira se mracha y llega manny

Manny: hey por que shira se miraba tan contenta

Ellie: no lo se. Dice mintiendo

Manny: ala dime porfa no le dire a nadie lo prometo

Ellie: ok pero no le digas a nadie y menos a diego diego no tiene que saber esto ok

Manny: que es algo malo

Ellie: no al contrario en genial ok mira te dire

Más tarde diego andaba serca de la laguna y shira en la cueba

Sid: shira es sierto que tendras crías

Buck: ves te dije que ellos habian dicho que si cuando veniamos pa aca. Dice viendo a sid

Shira: wow wow wow que estan inventando ustedes

Sid: yo nada a mi me dijo eddie y a el le conto buck y a buck le conto manny

Shira: y adivino a manny le conto ellie no

Sid: si como lo sabes

Ellie: lo siento no aguante las ganas de contarle

Manny: ni yo pero te prometemos que diego no se enterara

Buck: si y te recomiendo que vallas a la cueba ya que estas enferma

Shira: no no sera asi si diego me pregunta le dire eso ya que no puedo quedarme todo el día en la cueva me gusta salir correr nadar no aguantaria ni un día

Manny: en ese casa aprobechá antes de decirle a diego ya que cuando se entere te apuesto que no te dejara ni poner un poe fuera de la cueva

Ellie: ja eso es poco no te dejara ni cazar ni que te pares ni que salgas a ver el sol ni mucho menos correr o hacer lo que te gusta

Shira: deveras creen eso... Espero que no sea asi

Sid: manera no le diremos nada

En eso diego se acerca y los ve a todos juntos

Diego: hey hola de que me perdi hay algo muy importante

Todos: hola diego no no pasa nada

Diego: mmm ok. Dice antes de entrar a la cueva

Shira: gracias chicos perfecto se los agradeso

Manny: tranquila cuenta con nosotros... A y piensas casarte

Shira: si obvio que si.. Pero pienso hacerlo luego del cumple de diego

Ellie: ja muero por ver la cara que pondra

Shira: si yo tambien

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap cuidense and see you lather

PD: más tarde tal ves pueda subir otro cap diganme cual o si subo otro de esta historia


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, bueno tarde más de lo que esperaba pero al venir a casa tube una pequeña complicacíon pero ya todo paso bueno los dejo con el capítulo que les avia dicho espero que les guste y gracias por dejar reviews

Con shira y ellie

Ellas andaban caminado serca de la cueva shira estaba muy atenta de que diego no se enterara de su sorpresa ya que faltaban sólo tres días pa su cumpleaños y ella lo queria sorprender

Ellie: no deberiamos volver ya

Shira: no por que ?

Ellie: diego podria preocuparsé y si yo fuera tu estaria con el para asegurarmé de que nadie le diga a nadie

Shira: si tienes razón pero no quiero que me vea vomitar a algo así

Ellie: y por que después de todo solo estás enferma con un resfriado muy muy muy raro que causa vomito

Shira: si yo tambien pienso que fácil decirlo pero no quiero parecer enferma estos tres días

Ellie: dos y medio en verdad si contamos este solo faltan sod y medio

Shira: si pero no quiero tener que estarme haciendo me daria lástima diego en pobre se preocupa mucho

Ellie: lo que te asusta es tener que quedarte todo el día en la cueva sin hacer nada

Shira: ok es eso no puedo quedarme ahi echada si hacer algo me gusta correr jugar hacer muchas otras cosas

Ellie: si se te nota pero bueno manera cuando de digas que estas embarazada no te dejara ni poner un pie en la nieve elada

Shira: como lo sabes ?

Ellie: por experiencia solamente eso y es que manny asi era

Shira: si diego ya me lo conto todo... Pues espero que me comprenda y no me deje prisionera en mi propia casa

Ellie: no creo que llege a ese extremo amiga mia

Luego de eso shira y ellie se disponen a volver a la cueba

Mientras tanto con diego

El estaba con manny y no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que shira tramaba

Diego: y dimé de que hablaban cuando estaban todos juntitos

Manny: aaa eemmm de un juego

Diego: en juego ?. Dice viendo a mmany

Manny: si de esos en donde partisipariamos todos

Diego: y de que trata

Manny: no puedo decirte aún eso lo sabras luego

Diego: se lo que pasa. Dice viendo a manny

Manny: deveras quiente dijo ?

Diego: lo ustedes apoyan a shira para jugarmé una broma esa shira encerio que casa día me gusta más

Manny: a si una broma pero no te preocupes apenas ba por la face uno

Diego: y cuantas faces tiene ?

Manny: aver son cuantos meses uno, dos, aaa nueve faces. Le dice a diego

Diego: wow y shira lo hiso todo ?

Manny: no ella sola como va a poder... Tu tubiste que hacer algo con ella tambien dice en voz baja

Diego: y quien la ayudo tu o ellie

Manny: ya te dije demasiado solo espera ya lo sabras

Diego: y es bueno ?

Manny( en su mente, cuando te enteres te dara un infarto y un colapso nervioso y si mal np estoy se te saldran los ojos) si si pero ya regresemos a la cueva

Diego: ok pero no me convenses aún

Luego ellos comiensan a caminar hacia la cueva

Mientras tanto con shira y ellie

Ellas ya estaban en la cueva pero manny y diego aún no llegaban

Shira: y morita ya sebe

Ellie: si y sabe que no puede decirle a diego

Shira: si espeo... Ya quiero ver la cara de mi diego cuando le diga... Como crees que reaccionara

Ellie: le dara un infarto y morira

Shira: que ?. Dice asustada

Ellie: es broma pero si es probabla que se desmaye o que se maree y en el pero de los caso no lo creera

Shira: si ya se que le costara creelo a mi me creera pero a manny o a sid pensara que es broma

Ellie: tu crees ?

Shira: diego es despistadito

Ellie: mejor dicho despistadoté

Shira solo ve a ellie a los ojos como quien dice esas bromás ya me molestarón

Ellie: es broma... Bueno ahi viene. Dice al ver que diego se acerca con manny

Manny: hola amor hola shira que tal ?

Shira: hola manny todo normal sin novedades. Dice mintiendo obviamente

Diego: hola gatita me extrañasté

Shira: cada segundo mi tiguesito bonito. Dice antes de besar a diego

Diego: y que tal si nos acostamos pa dormir un ratito

Shira: si ya tengo sueñito

Ellie: entonces buenas noches a ambos

Manny: descansen

Diego: gracias chicos igual a ustedes

Shira: si buenas noches.

Luego ellos se van al rincon de la cueva en donde solian dormir diego se acuesta y shira se acuesta a su lado solo que ells recuesta su cabeza en diego

Diego: descansa gatita. Dice besandóle la frente

Shira: tu igual diego

Luego ellos se quedan dormidos pero por cuestiones que diego aún no debia saver shira se despierta algunas veces sin que el se die cuenta

A la mañana siguiente una sabrosa brisa soplaba por todos lado y el sol alumbraba muy fuertemente

Diego: aa buenos días shira

Shira: rrrr zzzzz de- de- dejamé un ratito tengo sueño

Diego: mmm si tu dices estare afuera con manny

Luego diego sale de la cueba El camina un poco hasta encontarsé con manny

Diego: hola manny

Manny: hola diego que cuentas

Diego: no hay mucho

Manny: y que tal las cosas con shira

Diego: de maravilla sólo eso puedo decir con ella no necesito no me falta nada más en el mundo

Manny: oye y por que aún no te has casado con ella

Diego: que de pareja pareja ya somos solo que no oficialmente

Manny: pues deverias casarté andas todo el tiempo con ella comen juntitos duerme aún más juntitos no se si hacen otras cosas juntitos

Diego: ok no uses indirectas no es necesario

Manny: no hablo de eso

Diego: entonces de que ?

Manny: es que mira se supone que no deveria decirte

Diego: que cosa

Mientras tanto en la cueva con shira

Ella por fin despierta y no tarde en ver que diego do anda con ella

Ellie: o ya despertaste shira

Shira: si ya lo hice buen día

Ellie: y ya le dijiste a diego

Shira: no pero lo are pronto en su cumpleaños

Ellie: y no te ha preguntado nada

Shira: no no ha preguntado

Ellie: no te creo como puede no preguntar

Shira: no sé yo creo que ni se acuerda de eso pero ya le fefrescaré la mente

Ellie: ya quiero ver que dirá cuando le digas que tendran

Con diego

Diego: jajajaja cachorros tu si que tienes un buen humor manny

Manny: es cierto creemé

Diego: si como no ella y yo nisiquiera hemos... Aaaaa ya me acorde pero no te creeo

Manny: no me creea a mi dile a ella

Diego: oye es cierto no no es una broma de esas que cras y eddie planearon o si esta embarazada

Manny: no me preguntés a mi es ella la embarazada no yo

Diego: hay bromista si es cierto ella me lo dira.. O no hay por que me hacen esto

Continuara

Bueno lo subi tarde pero lo subi como digo tube problemas y bueno espero que les haya gustado y los espero en el sig cap... Cuidense y dejen sus reviews please :) hasta luego

PD aprobechando que ya falta poco pal día del cariño subire una historia cortita del dia del cariño con diego y shira o lo puedo hacer en un one shot pero más creo que sera una historia cortita


	7. Chapter 7: un día antes de la sorpresa

Hola saludos a todos, bueno por fin soy libre de nuevo hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews

Con diego

Luego de lo que manny le dijo es se abia quedado con la dúda de si era sierto lo que manny le dijo pero el no se la creia

Mente de diego: aver aver si fuera cierto shira ya me lo hubiera dicho y si fuera broma... A mejor me boy a buscarla

El comiensa a caminar hacia la cueva shira estaba serca de la cueva ella esperaba a diego luego de un rato diego encuentra a shira

Diego: hola gatita que tal amanesiste el día de hoy ? Dice asercandoce a ella

Shira: hola bombon. Dice dandole un beso en la frente

Diego: como amaneciste ?

Shira: bien gracias y tu

Diego: igual, y no hay nada alguna novedad ?

Shira: nnnnop nada que yo sepa

Diego: segura ?

Shira: competamente segura

Diego: deveras nada importante que deva saber

Mente de shira: mmmm esto mé huele como que si alguien le dijo algo a diego... Mejor sera que actue para mantenerlo distraido hasta mañana por lo menos solo falta un día

Shira: no nada de nada ya té lo dije... Bueno sabes no es desañunado me acompañas a buscar comida

Diego: ok vamos. Dice olvidandose de lo que manny le dijo

Luego de eso diego y shira hacen lo de costumbre se van caminando lejos para que nadie los interrumpa, asechan una preza, luego la corretean la agarran y para desgracia de la preza se la comen

Ellos estaban comiendo pero apesar de que era shira la que tenia hambre ella no a comido devido a algo que diego no sebe aún

Diego: estás bien gatita ?

Shira: si mejor que nunca por que preguntas. Dice intentando no vomitar devido a su malestar que ella sentia

Diego: es que me dijiste que tenias hambre y no has tocado tu comida

Shira: si pero estoy bien. Ella come un pedazo para intentar dicimular pero la pobresita vomita

Diego: wow encerio te sientes bien ?

Shira: ok tu ganas es que estoy enferma desde hace unos días

Diego: y por que no me lo dijiste antes ?

Shira: es que no queria que te preocuparas

Diego: pues me preocupo más cuando no se que tienes que cuando se que estas enferma pero que enfermedad tienes

Mente de shira: hay rayos por que no pense en un nombre antes de decirle

Shira: aanmmm pues es un tipo de resfriado muy raro que proboca dolor de estomago deves en cuando

Diego: wow nunca he escuchado de el pero sera mejor que regresemos a la cueva y que descanses

Shira: ok deacuerdo

Luego ellos caminan de vuelta a la cueva cuando llegan shira y diego entran

Mente de shira: aún debo decorar el lugar para en cumpleaños de diego devo hacer que me crea

Shira: ya me siento mejor diego

Diego: si pero eso no significa que estes bien... Tu tranquila acuestaté y descansa yo me quedare todo el día con tigo

Shira: hay que tierno... Que que entonces como saldre para decorar el lugar de la celebración. Dice en voz baja

Diego: descuida cualquier cosa dime

Shira: hay devo pensare en algo... Ok diego tu ganas me recostare a dormir un rato

Diego: ok descansa y si necesitas algo pedémelo

Shira: bueno en ese caso tengo un poco de sed por que no me traes un poquis de agua si no te molesta claro

Diego: para nada si agua quieres te traera la laguna entera ire por tu agua

Shira: gracias diego

Diego: ok ahora vuelbo... Aaa no te levantes ni salgas de la cueva, y no vallas a hacer fuerza o a esforzarte quieres

Shira: hay por favor no tengo nada que sea de muerte no exajeres

Diego: ok ok solo hazmé caso quieres. Dice antes de salir de la cueva

Shira: ok ahora que logre distraerlo le dire a ellie que me ayude a decorar ya que si cuando diego venga no me ve al pobre le dara un infarto

El salio de la cueva en busca del agua de shira pero como el cree que shira si esta enferma el andaba preocupado por lo cual fue lo más rápido que pudo

Con shira

Ella salio de la cueva asegurandoce de que diego no la viera y sele en busca de ellie no pasa mucho para que la encuentre

Shira: ellie podrias ayudarmé. Dice asercandoce a ella

Ellie: que pasa shira ?

Morita: hola shira

Shira: hola morita... No pasa nada es solo que necesito un favor

Ellie: y que es ?

Shira: es que tube que usar el plan B y le dije a diego que estaba enferma y queria decorar el lugar en donde selebraremos la fiesta de diego mañana

Morita: y donde es ese lugar ?

Shira: pues en la playa donde más

Morita: por que siempre que hay algo romantíco tiene que ser en la playa ?

Ellie: no siempre es en la playa... Descuida shira con gusto te ayudaremos

Morita: si cuenta con nosotras

Shira: gracias se los agradesco mucho ahora si me disculpan tengo que volver antesd de que diego regrese

Ellie: y a donde fue

Shira: me fue a traer agua y nisiquiera tengo sed pero mi diego fue corriendo... Ay es tan tierno... Ahora me voy

Luego shira sale corriendo para regresar a la cueva y ella llega se tranquiliza y se recuesta de nuevo

Diego: ya vine gatita te traje tu agua. Dice dandole a shira un agua en un pedazo de madera

Shira: gracias diego. Ella bebe el agua solo para no quedar mal con diego

Diego: si quieres más te traigo más

Shira: no es más ya me siento mejor

Diego: bueno pero aún asi yo te sugiero que te quedes descansando

Shira: pero pero me siento bien

Diego: pero solo haz caso porfa lo ago por cuidar de ti

Shira: lo se deacuerdo me dormire un rato. Dice antes de acostarce en el suelo

Diego: ok descansa veras que cuando despiertes ya te sentiras bien

Shira: lo se noches.

Luego shira se queda dormida pasa una hora dos horas y cae la noche y el pobre diego se duerme a la par de shira luego ellie se acerca a ella muy lentamente

Ellie: shira despierta

Shira: mmm que pasa ellie ?

Ellie: nada solo ven a ver esto

Shira: espera ya voy. Ella se levanta sin que diego se de cuenta sale de la cueva con ellie y comiensan a caminar camino a la playa

Ellie: morita ya sal... Shira a podrias cerrar los ojos

Shira: por que ?

Ellie: solo cierralos

Shira: deacuerdo. Ella cierrra los

Morita: aún asi desconfiamos de ti. Ella tapo los ojos de shira con su trompa

Ellie: solo siguenos

Shira: y se mé podria informar a donde vamos

Ellie: solo siguenos

Luego ellas comiensan a cominar morita guiaba a shira ya que tenia los ojos cubiertos

Morita: cuidado con la roca

Shira: que roca. Dice antes de golpearse la pata con una roca

Morita: esa roca

Luego de un rato y de barios tropiezos ellos llegan al la playa

Ellie: ok abre los ojos

Shira: como si morita aún mo tapa los ojos

Morita: ops jeje lo siento

Luego shira abre los ojos y ve un lugar muy hermoso en la playa adornado con flores y otras cosas

Ellie: y que te parece ?

Shira: es magnifico quede perfecto

Morita: me alegro que te haya gustado

Shira: en verded se los agradesco mucho

Ellie: solo fue un favor de amigas

Shira: ya quiero que sea mañana para ver la cara de diego

Ellie: te aseguro que se pondra muy feliz

Morita: si ya lo creo

Shira: ok ahora sera mejor qe regresemos y esperemos para mañana

Ellie: y le pediras que se case con tigo

Shira: claro que si obvio que lo are

Luego ellas comiensan a caminar de regreso a la cueva

Continura...

Bueno hasta aqui llega este cap espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y como hoy es vierne más tarde subire otro cap de otra historia solo diganme cuan cuidense y los espero :)


	8. Chapter 8: feliz cumpleaños

Hola amigos, bueno lamento no aver podido actualizar anoche pero creo que entre semana se me dificultara hacerlo así que lo siento, bueno les traigo otro cap de la historia espero que les guste

Con shira

Ellie, morita y ella caminarón de regreso a la cueva pero shira tenia que asegurarce de que diego no se hubiera levantado

Shira: aver ellie ve tu y si el sigue dormido me haces señas

Ellie: por que no sólo entras y ya

Shira: por que si esta despierto me interrogara y ya sabes como es

Ellie: si pero si entro yo sola sera más sospechoso aún

Morita: tiene razón

Shira: rayos es cierto bueno entonces vamos a ver que hay

Ellas entra en la cueva shira se va hacia donde dormia con diego pero al llegar nota que no esta dormido

Diego: donde andabas ?

Shira: aaa diego estás despierto

Diego: no tu estás en mi sueño claro que estoy despierto

Shira: ok sé lo que me preguntaras y si te lo puedo explicar todo

Diego: pues dimé ya me andaba preocupando y donde estabas ?

Mente de shira: aver dile una mentira pero que sea convincente y suene real

Diego: y a donde fuiste ?

Shira: a solo sali a dar una vueltecita en el bosqué

Diego: a pasear a las 3 de la madrugada eso es raro ?

Shira: ok si lo sé pero puedo cuidarmé ya te lo dije

Diego: si pero como segun yo estebas enferma pero ya veo que te mejorasté

Shira: aammm pues si más o menos... Disculpa diego la próxima te avisare para que no te preocupés

Diego: ok ahora volvamos a dormir. El se acuesta y shira a la par de el

Shira: buenas noches diego

Diego: descansa gatita

Mente de shira: wuf esa la senti serca lo bueno es que mañana sera el cumple de diego y le dire

Luego ella se queda dormida

A la mañana siguiente

Era el día esperado por shira un fuerte sol alumbraba despertandola

Shira: hay ya es de día y que día hoy es el cumpleaños de diego

Diego: aaaa hola gatita que tal dormisté ?

Shira: dormi bien mi lindo tigresito

Luego ella se levanta y diego después de ella

Diego: a y que aremos el día de hoy ?

Shira: no sé tenia en mente algo pero aún no es momento

Diego: de que ?

Shira: que no hoy es una fecha especial ?

Diego: no que yo sepa

Shira: deveras yo mé acuerdo de que hoy alguien que quiero mucho con toda mi alma cumplia años el día de hoy

Diego: pues no sé quien sea ni lo conozco

Shira: hay diego no seas así me refiero a ti Feliz cumpleaños

Diego: hoy es pues ?

Shira: hay que voy a hacer con tigo... Claro que es hoy

Diego: a si es verdad hoy es

Shira: pues feliz cumpleaños diego. Dice antes de abrasarlo muy fuertemente

Diego: gracias shira

Shira: y lamento no tener regalo pero no se me acurrio nada

Diego: no te preocupes... Con que estes serca de mi eb suficiente

Shira: te quiero diego

Manny: hey como este el cumpleañero o ya estas con shira te dejo solo ?

Diego: a no no hola manny buenos días

Manny: hola diego feliz cumpleaños espero que te la pases bien

Diego: gracias manny

Manny: y no ti importa si me voy con el un rato ? Dice viendo a shira

Shira: no para nada

Diego: gracias shira regreso luego. El se va con manny

Shira: ok todo va deacuerdo al plan

Ellie: bueno días shira

Shira: bueno días ellie

Ellie: y que estas anciosa por decirle a diego que tendran cachorros

Shira: bueno si y estoy nerviosa

Ellie: nerviosa... Y por que estas nerviosa ?

Shira: es que no se como decirle ni como reaccionara diego

Ellie: yo sé como reaccionara

Shira: como ?

Ellie: se le va a salir el alma entera y se pondra muy feliz

Shira: ya no puedo esperar para decirle

Ellie: y cualdo se lo diras ?

Shira: hoy en la tarde pero ya no puedo esperar

Ellie: bueno solo faltan un par de horas no es mucho lo que tienes que esperar

Shira: ya quiero ver su cara

Mientras tanto con diego

El y manny endaban platicando

Manny: y dimé diego shira te dio algun regalo

Diego: si un abrazo y un beso

Manny: eso te lo da todos los días

Diego: si y en abundancia jajaja pero ella es tierna y no importa con que este a mi lado basta

Manny: bueno yo no perderia la esperanza

Diego: de que ?

Manny: de que te de algun regalo

Diego: a si bueno no sé

Manny: seguro ella te dara algo

Diego: tu crees ?

Manny: que si yo creo estoy seguro de eso tu solo espera ya veras

Mente de manny: esa shira que gran sorpresa le dara ya quiero verlo

Más tarde en la cueva

Ya avian pasado barias horas diego andaba en la cueva y shira sé preparaba para decirle a diego

Con shira:

Shira: ok entra y haz que te siga

Ellie: ya solo ve

Shira: si pero es que no quiero que note mis nervios

Ellie: tránquilita aver respira profundo y entra

Shira: si ok una dos tres. Ella toma tres respiros y entra a la cueva

Diego: hola gatita

Shira: diego estás ocupado ?

Diego: no para nada por que ?

Shira: es que queria ver si me acompañabas a dar una vuelta

Diego: claro que si cuando yo decirte que no vamos

Shira: bien vamos

Ellos salen de la cueva y shira comiensa a caminar con diego mientras los demás los esperaban en la playa. Shira ya no podia esperar

Diego: a donde vamos ?

Shira: no se que tal a la playa

Diego: ok vamos

Ellos camina a la playa shira solo pensaba en como reaccionaria diego y el ni en cuenta de lo que shira tenia planeado

Shira: alto. Dice parando de golpe

Diego: que que pasa ?

Shira: recuerdas que te dije que no tenia nada planeado para tu cumple

Diego: si y ya te dije que no es necesario

Shira: pues era mentira

Ella empuja a diego atraves de unos arbustos y llegan al lugar que ellie y morita habian decorado y donde estaban los demás

Todos: feliz cumpleaños diego

Diego: chicos hola esto es para mi

Manny: nooooo es para alguien más claro que es pa ti diego

Shira: feliz culpleaños diego

Diego: tu planeaste todo esto ?

Shira: no fui yo sola ellos me ayudaron

Diego: gracias en verdad se los agradesco

Ellie: no hay de que

Luego de eso ellos platican, juegan un rato y shira se prepara para decirle a diego

Shira: eh diego te quiero decir algo a solas

Diego: que pasa algo ?

Shira: solo ven conmigo

Ellos sa alejan un poco de los demás diego no tiene ni la menor idea de que es lo que shira le dira

Diego: ok que me querias decir

Shira: ok esto hace unos días lo se y no te lo queria decir por que pense que seria mejor hoy

Diego: y que es ? . Dice nervioso

Shira: pues recuerdas que te dije que no tenia ni un regalo para ti

Diego: si lo recuerdo

Shira: pues te dije eso por que queria darte una sorpresa si tengo regalo para ti

Diego: a si deveras y donde esta

Shira: esta aqui. Dice señalando su vientre

Diego: que que a que te- te- te refieres con eso ten ten

Shira: si diego tendremos cachorros. Dice muy feliz

Diego: me da me da... hay no de veras es- estas estas no estoy soñando esto no es un sueño golpeama para que me despierte

Shira: diego esto es real pero si quieres. Ella golpea suave a diego

Diego: ay ok ya es en ceri tendremos cachorros

Shira: si tendremos cachorros diego es maravilloso

Diego: es lo mejor que es escuchado en mi vida y lo mejor que pude escuchar el mi cumple años

Luego el abraza a shira muy fuertemente

Diego: ahora que seremos famili por que no nos casamos

Shira: eso te iva preguntar yo

Diego: entonces si

Shira: claro que si me cariño

Diego: cualdo lo hacemos

Shira: que tal mañana

Diego: mañana ?

Shira: si para que esperar

Diego: ok me parece bien... Esto es lo mejor de mi vida

Luego el abraza a shira fuertemente y ella a el

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y lamento de nuevo no poder actualizar ayer pero no pude aún asi intentare de actualizar algo más hoy asi que espero que les haya gustado y hasta el sig cap =)


	9. Chapter 9: una boda

Hola saludos amigos, bueno hoy es el mejor día de la semana y que mejor día para traerles un cap más de esta historia asi que los dejo con un cap más espero que les guste

Con diego y shira

Luego de que shira le dijo a diego que ella estaba enbarazada ellos volvieron a la cueva ya casi caia la noche todos estaban reúnidos junto a una fogata

Manny: entonces cuentanos shira cual fue la expreción de diego cuando le dijiste

Shira: no sé creo que se quedo frio de la sorpresa

Diego: y quien no

Shira: si pero cuando te dije tu pelaje se volvio de color blanco de la impresión

Diego: tenia motivos no me lo esperaba no tenia ni la menor idia que querias que hiciera

Shira: la verdad no pense que te lo tomarias tan tranquilo pense que te daria un infarto y que tendria que revivirte

Diego: pues que bueno que no fue así. Dice viendo a shira muy tiernamente

Ellie: yo pense que se desmayaria pero que bueno que no... Y shira le dijisté que quieres casarte con el

Diego: fui yo quien se lo dijo

Shira: no fui yo

Diego: no creo que fui yo pero la cosa es que si se lo dije

Ellie: y cuando piensas casarce ?

Diego y shira: mañana

Ellie: wow no qieren perder tiempo eh... Pero y quie los casara

Luego todos voltean a ver a manny con cara de haznos el favor

Manny: que a mi ni me vean. Dice notando que todos lo ven a el

Shira: ala porfis haznos es favor

Manny: si pero por que yo

Diego: por mayoria de votos... No tiene que ser perfecto solo hazlo

Shira: porfavor seria genia que tu nos casaras

Manny: si pero ni siquiera se lo que se tiene que decir. Dice intentado que no se lo pidieran a el

Ellie: no sea mentiroso que no te acuerdas cuando tu y yo nos casamos

Manny: si pero pero ya sé me olvido

Shira: manny porfavor solo hazlo por nosotros. Dice poniendo una cara de ala porfis

Ellie: si manny hazlo es fácil además es lo minimo que podrias hacer por tus amigos

Diego: solo es un favor

Manny: ok lo are pues

Diego y shira: siiii que bien. Dicen muy contentod

Manny: pero no les aseguro que me sanga bien

Diego: naaa eso es lo de menos te lo agradesco manny

Manny: ok... Pero ya me deves una. Dice en voz baja

Diego: ok aún así gracias manny em aras a mi y a shira muy felizes

Manny: ya me imagino

Shira: aaa bueno hoy fue un gran día pero ya me voy a dormir

Diego: entonces yo igual

Crash: notas eso donde va uno va el otro

Eddie: si son tan lindon per de tortolos enamorados

Shira: teniamos un trato lo recuerdan

Eddie: ejeje lo siento pues no más bromas

Shira: asi esta mejor. Luego ella se va a un rincon de la cueva para dormir

Diego: buenas noches mann, ellie los veo mañana

Manny y ellie: descansen . Dicen juntos

Luego diego se va con shira el se acuesta a su lado

Shira: buenas noches diego

Diego: descansa gatita. Luego ellos se acuestan y no tardan en dormirse, como siempre

Más tarde era media noche más o menos y diego tenia algo en mente

Diego: shira, linda despierta. Dice moviendo levemente a shira

Shira: mmm si yo quiero el pescueso y tu ?

Diego: que... Bueno alomejor tiene hambre y esta soñando... Shira despierta

Shira: a que que pasa ?. Dice adormitada

Diego: ven te quiero mostrar algo. Dice ocultando algo

Shira: a mejor mañana tengo sueño aún es muy noche

Diego: solo ven unos minutos por favor solo un par de minutos

Shira: ok deacuerdo. Ella se levanta boztesando

Diego: deacuerdo sigemé

Luego ellos salen de la cueva muy silenciosamente para que nadie se despierte y comiensan a caminar

Shira: a que sueño... Podrias decirme pa donde vamos

Diego: a solo quiero decirte algo pero no podia en la cueva

Shira: y que es ?. Dice nerviosa por no saver que le diria digo

Diego: bueno esto ya lo saves pero queria volvertelo a decir de una mejor manera

Shira: no sé de que hablas diego ?

Diego: bueno ya me dijisté que si pero quiero hacerlo de nuevo... Shira tu eres todo lo que quiero el el mundo

Shira: eso ya me los has dicho antes

Diego: solo deja que termine... Yo quiero pedirte algo... Shira tu te casarias conmigo. Dice muy tiernamente

Shira: hay diego ya te dije que si y te lo digo de nuevo si. Dice feliz

Diego: a es que queria hacerlo como se deve... Entonces si

Shira: por supuesto que si diego

Diego: que bien. Luego shira se acerca a diego y ambos se miran a los ojos y luego se besan muy tiernamente

Luego ambos se quedan dormidos allí sin darse cuenta

A la mañana siguiente: era otro lindo día el sol alumbraba muy intensamente despertando a dos tortolos

Diego: hay ya es de día... Pero que hacemos aqui afuera

Shira: creo que nos quedamos dormidos

Diego: eso explica todo... Entonces que regresamos a la cueva

Shira: si regresemos

Ellos se levantan y camina de regreso a la cueva, luego de un rato ellos llegan

Manny: bueno días enamorados... Donde estubieron toda la noches

Diego: afuera

Ellie: y por que ?

Shira: nos quedamos dormidos

Ellie: y ya estan listos para ser pareja oficialmente ?

Diego: yo si

Shira: yo ya no pueso esperar ni un minuto más

Manny: y yo nisiquiera se que tengo que hacer

Ellie: tu solo hazlo

Manny: si ya se... Bueno y donde lo aremos el primer lugar

Diego y shira: ¿?

Manny: no tiene ni la menor idia sierto

Diego: no lo avia pensado

Shira: menos yo... Pero eso es lo de menos

Manny: entonces donde lo hacemos aqui en la cueva en la playa en la colina donde te le declaraste

Diego: eso es

Manny: que ?

Diego: es buen lugar aquel lugar en la colina

Shira: a donde querias llevarme aquella vez que nos perdimos

Diego: ese mismo

Shira: seria buena idea pero espero que esta vez no nos perdamos

Diego: no deje marcado todo el camino cuando regresamos... Es buen lugar manny hagamoslo ahi

Manny: bueno entonces vamos así lleganos como a las 3 más o menos

Ellie: buno ire a decirle a al resto de la manada los veo alla y shira tu ven conmigo

Shira: ok te veo allá diego

Diego: ok te espero. Dice antes de besas a shira

Luego ella sé va con ellie

Manny: hay diego lo que uno hace por sus amigos

Diego: en verdad te lo agradesco manny ahora vamonos

Manny: si pero por lo menos peinaté o no sé

Diego: que quieres que haga soy macho solo me peinare

Más tarde con shira

Ella y ellie ya le avia avisado a toda la manada pero aún no salian hacia la montaña

Shira: que hacemos aqui

Ellie: que iras a tu boda así nada más te ayudare a ponerte más linda

Shira: pera ya tengo mis aretes de siempre

Morita: ok veamos que color te va más. Dice poniendo una flor roja en la cabeza de shira luego una rosa, una morada y una azul

Ellie: yo creo que la azúl

Morita: si combina más que las otras. Luego morita coloca la flor arriba de la oreja de shira

Ellie: ok ahora si ya vamonos

Shira: ok

Ellas comiensan a caminar

Ellie: estas nerviosa

Shira: mmm no sé creo que si un poco tal vez

Morita: hay cuanto esperaba verlos a ustedes juntos

Shira: si ya no puedo esperar

Ellie: tranquila estamos a minutos solamente de verlos a ustedes juntos

Más tarde

Luego de un rato de caminata ellos llegan donde estan los demás. Diego y shira estaban parados juntos frente a manny aún que el no savia que decir

Diego: te ver hermosa asá . Dice viendo a shira

Shira: gracias... Tu tambien te ves muy lindo

Manny: bueno y ahora que hago

Diego: se supone que tenies que decir aqueridor hermanos

Manny:a aver como me sale pues... Queridos hermanos nos hemos reúnido hoy... Ahora que sigue. Dice en voz baja

Diego: esa parte no me la se

Shira: solo di me nombre y di diego aceptas a shira y todo eso

Manny: a si ya me acorde... Shira aceptas a diego como tu esposo para honrralo exetera exter extera

Shira: porsupuesto que si. Dice alegre

Manny: y diego lo mismo aceptas a shira exetera exetera exetera

Diego: si. Dice más feliz aún

Manny: bueno puedes besar a la novia claro ya lo has hecho muchas veces antes pero da igual solo haganlo

Luego diego y shira se ven a los ojos por un rato y luego se besen luego todos aplauden

Continuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado ya seben dejen sus reviews y más tarde subo un cap de espiando por amor bueno los veo luego cuidense see you lather =)


	10. Chapter 10: la luna de miel

Hola saludos a todos, bueno apesar de que estoy cansado hoy les traigo un cap más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews bueno los dejo con este cap

Con diego y shira

Luego de la boda más chistosa del mundo diego, shira y la manada regresarón a la cueva

Ellos estaban rendoce ya que no podian olvida los calidos exeteras de manny

Manny: de que se rien

Diego: no sé manny yo solo te agradesco tus calidos exeteras

Manny: gracias diego

Ellie: no puedo creer que no te hayas acordado de lo demás

Shira: por lo menos lo intento

Manny: que querias que hiciera... Que recitara todo lo que hay que decir lo hice a mi manera

Ellie: si eso si

Diego: pues la verdad yo solo me alegro de estar con la gatita más linda del mundo. Dice viendo a shira a los ojos

Shira: y yo pienso lo mismo. Dice viendo a diego a los ojos

Luefo ambos se besan sin importarles la presencia de los demás

Manny: oye diego y que esperas uestdes no deverian estar aqui

Diego: a y ahora que nos estan echando de la cueba

Shira: no nos quieres en casa

Manny: no es eso pero y su luna de miel

Shira: que es eso ?. Dice ya que ella al aver sido pirata no tenia ni idea

Diego: si que es eso ?. Dice el tambien

Manny: diego tú no es posible a shira se le vale pero té deverias severlo

Diego: es que no recuerdo que es la luna de miel

Shira: si que es... Que se hace en una luna de miel

Ellie: cosas de perajas

Manny: la luna de miel es cuando los recien casados se van a un lugar a solas por unos días

Diego: ya lo sé

Ellie: entonces por decias que no ?. Dice viendo a diego

Diego: ejejeje ok pero la cosa es a donde iriamos al otra lado de la isla

Manny: eso es lo de menos pero ustedes deven tener su momento a solas

Shira: ya tubimos. Dice en voz baja

Manny: no esa clase de momentos

Shira: lo dije en voz alta verdad ?

Ellie: yo diria que se escucho por todos lados

Manny: si pero ya dije que no mé referia a esa clase de momentos

Diego: pero podemos aprovechar para tenerlos de nuevo

Luego todos se le quedan viendo a diego con una cara de mal pensadote

Diego: sólo decia pues... Era solo una idea, una opción

Shira: si como no... Pero si podriamos aprovechar. Le dice a diego en el oido

Diego: deveras ?

Shira: era broma

Diego: a po que bromeas así

Shira: jaaja bo sé dejamé pensarlo pero si deveriamos salir

Diego: pues a donde ?

Shira: pues como té dices vamos al otro lado de la isla a la playa

Diego: ok pero hoy ya es muy tader podemos ir mañana

Shira: mé parece bien ... Entonces hoy me ire a dormir ya

Diego: si yo igual así salimos mañana temprano

Shira: ok de acuerdo entonces buenas noches amor

Diego: buenas noches gatita

Shira: descansa

Ellos se acuestan a dormir temptano para al día siguiente salir aún que sea al otro lado de le isla ellos no tardan que quedarse profundamente dormidos toda la noche

A la mañana siguiente

Era muy temprano el sol ya alumbraba pero nadie aún se avia levantado pero diego y shira tenia planes ese día

Diego: ya amanecio gatira

Shira: ya mé di cuenta... Buenos día diego

Diego: buenos días gatita... Dimé salimos ya ?

Shira: pues para mi mientras más antes mejor

Diego: entonces solo digamole a manny que ya nos vamos pa que no esten preocupados

Shira: ok ve y dile

Diego: ya voy... Manny, manny, estas despierto ?

Manny: por que siempre haces esa pregunta

Diego: para asegurarmé que estes despierto

Manny: pues fijaté que sigo dormido

Diego: ya veo entonces cuando despiertes recuerda que shira y yo salimos

Manny: deacuerdo esta bien adios y buen viaje

Diego: no vamos tan lejos

Manny: de igualmanera que les valla bien

Shira: gracias manny

Luego ellos salen de la cueva y comiensas a caminar muy juntos

Shira: saves podemos pasar desayunando de camino

Diego: claro que si

Shira: y si jugamos las traes ?

Diego: las traes ?

Shira: si asi corremos un poquito

Diego: no sé no crees que te podria afectar

Shira: por que por el bebé no no creo estoy bien

Diego: si te dices entonces tú las traes. Dice tocando a shira y luego sale corriendo

Shira: hay tramposo. Ella sale corriendo a diego

Diego corre lo más rápido que puede pero cuando ve hacia atrás ya no ve a shira

Diego: la perdi si

Luego de la nada ella salta sobre diego quedando encima de el

Shira: ahora te las tares. Dice antes de levantarce

Diego: como me alcansaste ?

Shira: tome el atajo de alla atrás

Diego: eso es trampa

Shira: si igual que empezar si avasi

Diego: ok empate uno a uno te parece

Shira: yo digo que hagamos el desempate

Diego: no mejor sigamos y jugamos luego

Shira: y por que

Diego: es que se mé avia olvidado que no puedes jugar muy brosco

Shira: ya dije que si puedo... Pero bueno si no quieres sigamos

Luego ellos siguen caminando luego de un rato cuando les da hambre cazan una gazela de por ahi y la comen astes de seguie

Diego: cuanto faltara

Shira: ya casi llegamos creo yo... Que ya te cansaste

Diego: es que aún estoy lleno por el desayuno

Shira: ja ja si como no

Luego de un rato de que ellos siguen caminando llegan por fin a la playa justo donde avia una pequeña cuave pero cabian ambos y la playa era hermoso

Diego: llegamos

Shira: si que bien. Dice corriendo hacia el mar

Diego: que aras ?

Shira: nadadr un rato

Diego: esperamé

Ellos sa la pasan nadando corretiando jugando contando chistes ellos se divierten muchisimo ese día hasta que cae la noche

Shira arma una fogata a la entrada de la peuqeña cueva donde pasarian la noche ellos estaban afuera viendo la luna

Diego: shira eres hermosa

Shira: gracias diego tu igual eres lindo

Diego: oye y dimé que piensas de lo que mé dijiste anoche

Shira: que lo pensaria

Diego: ya paso todo el día

Shira: pero no lo he desidido

Diego: a no sea asi porfis un ratito nada más

Shira: no me dejas jugar las traes pero esto si eh lindo travieso

Diego: pues pues pues

Shira: jajaja pues que té digo

Mente de diego: que diga que si que diga que si

Shira: mmmm ok si esta bien pero un rato nada más

Diego: bueno entonces si

Shira: no fijate mejor otro día pues si... Estmos a solas, hoy si no hay nadie quien puede molestar y es nuestra luna de miel

Diego: si lo sé

Shira: entonces si podemos hacer algo muy romantico como " eso "

Luego si ni una palabra shira se recuesta sobre el suelo y...

Lo siento de nuevo hasta aqui narro pero etuben tentado de poner el lemon el slash o como quieran llamarle bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y pues no sé a lo mejor si pongo el ya saven bueno si quieren lo pongo explisito si no lo pongo menos explicito y si no no lo pongo hay ustedes

Bueno los espero en el próximo cap y and see you lather cuidense


	11. Chapter 11

Hola saludos amigos bueno hoy les traigo un cap más de esta historia a y una cosa si pondre lemon pero tratare de no exajerarme bueno espero que les guste les agradesco por sus reviews y los dejo con el cap de hoy

Con diego y shira

Ya que ellos estaban en su luna de miel y por fin muy lejos de manny ellie y todas las personas que podrian interrumpirlos ellos aprobechan el momento para mejor lean

Shira se recuesta en el suelo diego se recuesta sobre ella ambos comiensan a acarisiarce y besarse

Diego acarisiaba a shira por todos lados y la sebasa detras de las orejas el solo se dejo llevar por el momento el pecho de diego quedaba contra en pecho de shira lo que provacaba calor entre ellos shira tambien sesaba a diego

Luego diego " entro a la propiedad " muy lentamente y supo como hacerlo com mucho amor el se lo hacia a shira con todo el amor que podia de tal manera que ambos disfritaron su momento

Ellos estaban tan perdidos en lo suyo que no hubo ni una sola palabra solo gemidos, besos y carisias entre ellos

Ellos pasaron un largo e inolvidable momento para ambos ellos esa noche no pensarón en nadie ni en nada más solo ellos dos sin nadie más que la luz de la luna

Luego de un rato cuando ambos desiden parar se levantan y se van a la pequeña cueva que encontrarón ellos veian la playa y las olas del mar

Shira: es bello este paisaje no crees

Diego: pero no más bello que tu

Shira: ya me lo haz dicho y no mé canso de oirlo

Diego: ni yo de decirlo... Es que después de todo tu eres lo más especial que hay en mi vida tanto de temo que esto sea un sueño

Shira: pues lo que paso hace 5 minutos pues lo senti muy real

Diego: yo igual linda pechocha. Dice dandole un beso a shira

Shira: jajaja saves puede que suene cruel pero que bueno que no esten los demás

Diego: si ya era hora de un momento solo tú y yo

Shira: y que momento... Pero si es relajanté estar sola tu y yo aqui y la playa es relajante

Diego: si es como unas vacaciones de sid y buck

Shira: y de las locuras de crash y eddie y de abuelita

Diego: pero tambien es bueno estar con ellos

Shira: a si porsupuesto... Pero mé alegro estar aqui con tigo. Ahora es ella quien le da el beso antes de boztesar

Diego: ya tienes sueño gatita. El tambien bosteza luego

Shira: sipi y parece que tú tambien

Diego: no tengo sueño es que el bozteso es contagioso

Shira: ya vas

Diego: ok si tengo un poquito de sueño

Shira: entonces durmanonos un raro ya son colo la 1

Diego: ok

Luego diego se recuesta y shira arriba de el

Shira: descansa amor

Diego: descansa gatita... Te amo

Shira: igual yo

Luego ellos se quedan dormidos muy profundamente toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente

A la mañana siguiente

Era más de las 9 de la mañana el sol ya alumbrama muy fuerte y habia una briza salada y el sonido de las olas

Diego: aaaaa ya amanecio

Shira: si ya es de día... Buenos días diego

Diego: buenos días gatita. Dice besandola

Shira: aaaa por que siento que hoy dormi más

Diego: por que no hay nadie quien nos moleste quizá

Shira: si alomejor... Y hoy que aremos

Diego: no sé que quieres hacer

Shira: ni idea podemos nadar, jugar pero pirmero quiero cazar y comer algo

Diego: ok deacuerdo pero como estás embarazada debes cuidarte

Shira: ok ok y el punto es ?

Diego: deja que yo valla a cazar algo por ti

Shira: mmmm pero tengo ganas de cazar contigo

Diego: ok pero no te golpees ni t sobreesfuerzes

Shira: se cuidarmé tranquilo además ahorita me siento bien

Diego: ok

Luego de eso ambos salen de la cueva y se dirigen a cazar algo luego diego asecahba una preza el la persigue y shira la atrapa pero diego se pone nervioso

Diego: tranquila shira no te lastimes

Shira: estoy bien

Diego: es que me preocupo por ti amor lindo

Shira: y se nota pero no exajeres quieres porfa

Diego: ok pero comprendemé

Shira: si pero tú me dijiste que no serias igual que manny

Diego: no me estoy comportando como el

Shira: no estás peor... Eres sobreprotector osea no te enfades

Diego: no mé enfado

Shira: solo te lo digo por que no quiero que te preocupes mucho estare bien

Diego: si tú dices

Luego ellos llevan su presa hasta su cueva que encontrarón ellos comen allí disfrutando del paisaje y de su mutua compañia

Diego: estaba delisioso

Shira: si descanse en paz pero me lleno

Diego: y eso es bueno... Shira y ya pensasté que aremos cuando nazcan nuestras crias

Shira: si cuidarlos

Diego: pero mé refiero a la cazeria y todo eso... Imagina en una de esas sé comen a cras y eddie

Minaginación de shira

Ella sé imagina a ella y a su hijo ella estaba en la cueva y el pequeño sale sin que lo vea atrapa a eddie y se lo como

Fin de la ecena

Shira: no no creo que pasa

Diego: pero quizá si

Shira: pues tendremos cuidado

Diego: jeje si o mejor dejemos que se los coman

Shira: jajaj pero falta para que nazcan aún

Diego: lo sé... Ahora que hacemos ?

Shira: yo quiero correr. Dice antes de salir corriendo por la playa

Diego: ok espera correr pero no deverias... A mejor sigamosla. El tambien sale corriendo tras shira

Shira corria como si nada y diego se preocupaba más que nada pero el sabia que iva a ser casi imposible evitar que shira se quedara quieta

Luego de un minuta diego alcansa a shira y ambos paran

Shira: jajaj hoy si te vi correr con ganas

Diego: si ya sé pero tu corriste mucho hoy mejor descansa

Mente de shira: y dale con eso... Hay que mé queda mejor le hago caso

Shira: bueno entonces caminamos de regreso

Diego: si suena mejor

Luego ellos comiensan a caminar ellos pasan un rato más en la playa hasta que deciden regresar con los demás en la cueva

Mente de diego: shira tiene que cuidarse pero no puedo impedirle todo... Bueno si podria pero muy mala onda y ella se molestaria conmigo

Luego de un rato de caminar ellos llegan a la cueva

Diego: hola chicos

Shira: hola a todos

Ellie: hola diego hola shira que tal les fue

Manny: hola amigos como estan

Diego: nos fue bien

Shira: y estamos bien gracias

Manny: los extrañamos chichos

Diego: jeje deveras

Eddie: si ya vinieron las personas con las que más nos divertimos

Crash: pero haciendoles bromas

Luego ellos entran a la cueva les cuenta a los demas lo que hicieron menos unas cosas que ustedes si saben y llega denuevo la tarde

Shira: a quiziera algo de cenar

Diego: ya tienes hambre ?

Shira: osea un bocadito chiquito como un entremes quizá

Diego: pues te lo puedo ir a conseguir

Shira: pero quisiera ir contigo puedo

Diego: pero mejor tú descansa y yo te traigo algo

Shira: no quiero acompañarte

Diego: pero dejamé que te traiga algo

Shira: esta bueno pues mé quedo en la cueva

Diego: bueno ahotira vuelbo. Dice antes de salir de la cueva

Mente de shira: bueno dije que no lo acompañaria pero no dije que podia salir a tomar aire frescon dice antes de salir de la cueva

Luego de un rato diego regresa a la cueva

Diego: linda te traje mierda. Dice an ver que shira no esta

Manny: que pasa ?

Diego: y shira

Manny: salio anda qui nomas

Diego: uf que susto. El sele de neuvo

Luego encuentra a shira no muy lejos de la cueva

Diego: shira que haces aqui

Shira: descansando me trajiste algo

Diego: si pero pense que estarias en la cueva

Shira: pero solo sali un rato ya regresemos pues

Luego ella regresa con diego a la cueva cae la noche de neuvo y shira ya tenia sueño

Shira: a buenas noches diego

Diego: descansa gatita

Ellos se acuestan juntos shira no tarda en dormirse pero diego trama algo

Mente de diego: si shira no sé cuida bueno tengo una idea pero le pedire ayuda a manny y espero que shira no sé moleste

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap cuidense and see you lather


	12. Chapter 12

Hola saludos amigos, bueno hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben les agradesco por sus reviews espero que les guste los dejo con el cap de hoy

Con diego y shira

Luego de la idea que tubo diego el sé quedo dormido

A la mañana siguiente el se levanta algo temprano más bien a las 5:00 de la mañana para poner en marcha su plan

Diego: manny

Manny: si ya estoy despierto... Que pasa amigo

Diego: necesito tu ayuda y más bien la de toda la manada

Manny: mmm tú tienes algo en mente y no me agrada

Diego: ni a mi pero es por una buena causa

Manny: ok esta bien

Diego: ok levantare a los demás para que nos ayuden

Manny: hay diego tú estas loquito... No sé como shira te aguanta

Diego: ni yo como ellie te aguanta a ti

Manny: ok ya pues

Luego de que diego desperto a los demás Y les dijo su idea

Manny: ok ok diego pero no crees que ya te pasaste

Diego: de que

Ellie: de sobreprotector ya te pasaste del tope

Diego: no no creo

Ellie: bueno pues hay si que es tú decición

Manny: yo solo te digo que me parece algo extremista

Diego: tú solo derriba el árbol y bloquea la silida de la cueva

Manny: si pero que es extremista

Diego: solo hazlo

Manny: ok si tú insistes pues... Loco.

Luego el derriba un aŕbol y lo coloca en la salida de la cueva bloqueandola

Manny: ok ahi esta contento ?

Diego: si con eso basta para dejarla adentro

Ellie: yo no dirian lo mismo

Luego al amanecer

Una nueva mañana el sol salia y alumbraba despertando a shira que no tenia ni idea de lo que diego habia echo

Shira: rrr zzz rrr aaa ya amanecia... Hola diego, diego ? Donde estas ?

Luego ella se levanta y ve que no hay nadie adentro y luego ve que la salida esta bloqueada

Shira: ok ok buena broma ahora diganmé quin fue el que penso es esto. Dice mientras camina a la salida bloqueada

Manny: oye shira ok primero te digo que no fue mi idea dejarté allí adentro pero

Shira: oye por que no solo quitas eso y me dejas salir

Manny: mmm bueno pues por que diego me dijo que le jurara que no lo iva a hacer

Shira: oye oye oye, diego él fue el de esta idean

Manny: mmm pues para que te digo que no si si

Shira: oye esto no sé vale donde esta llamálo hablare con el

Manny: ok lo llamáre aunque te soy franco no creo que lo logres convenser de algo

Shira: bien, lo hare lo convensere fácil

Luego de eso manny va a llamár a diego el va en seguida

Diego: buenos días gatita

Shira: hola diego

Diego: como amaneciste ?

Shira: a no sé encerrada en la cueva por mi propia pareja eso no lo avía escuchado

Diego: jejej si pero es que es para cuidarte

Shira: si pero es la segunda ves que tú me encierras y está ves no veo por que lo haces

Diego: bueno es que yo trato de que té cuides y tu bueno ya sabes simpre andas corriendo jugando

Shira: pero contigo genio

Diego: ok tú ganas bueno si quizá fui extremista

Shira: demasiado extremista dira yo

Diego: ok ok quito en tronco pero aún así dejas que yo te cuide

Shira: explicaté mejor

Diego: bueno yo té consigo tú comida y eso

Shira: pero si me dejaras por lo menos poner una pata afuera de la cueva

Diego: si si saldremos y eso pero es que quiero cuidarté

Shira: hay diego res muy lindo y te comprendo pero estoy bien

Diego: ok entonces solo dejamé que manny regrese y le pido que levante esta cosa de aqui

Shira: espero que no tarde mucho... A donde iva ?

Diego: ni idea solo me dijo que iva a salir con ellie

Shira: bueno pues a esperar

Luego pasan unos 45 minutos y ni señal de manny luego una hora, dos, tres, cuatro, horas para que manny regresara

Manny: hola chicos ya regrese

Shira: por fin

Diego: oye quita esta cosa de aqui

Manny: baya en verdad shira te convencio

Shira: yo te lo dije... Quita esto para que pueda darle su abrazo a diego

Manny: ok lo quito pues

Luego manny quita en tronco de la cueva y shira salta sobre diego para besarlo

Diego: jeje ok y ahora que hacemos

Shira: mmm yo tengo hambre vamos a cazar

Diego: mejor yo voy a cazar por ti

Shira: a yo queria ir tambiem... Pero bueno

Diego: solo deja que yo te traiga algo, que se te antoja

Shira: mmm lo que yo quiera ?

Diego: si casare lo que tú quiras

Shira: mmmm pues comemos lo mismo casi todos los días así que lo que sea no sé

Diego: bueno entonces ya vengo ire a ver que consigo

Shira: bueno yo aqui te espero diego

Luego diego se va en busca de comida mientras que shira se queda en la cueva

Ellie: hola shira... Y eso que no estas con diego

Shira: te dejare que adivines

Ellie: ya me imagino esta muy sobreprotector no

Shira: si pero que me queda no me pondre a peliar con él

Ellie: si seria raro verte peliar con diego... De echo desde que venimos acá no han peliado balla eso si es nuevo recor

Shira: por que ?

Ellie: llevas 5 meses si ni una discusión eso si que mis respetos

Shira: bueno es un nuevo recor jajaja en fin diego solo quiere cuidarmé desde que le dije que seria padre

Ellie: yo creo que es comun si no mira a manny

Manny: yo que ?

Ellie: nada nada, en fin como diego él era igual que diego

Shira: a yo digo que diego es más protector... Pero bueno es lindo

Ellie: almenos eso te dice que te quire mucho

Luego de un rato de que shira se quedo esperando a diego el regresa

Diego: ya vine

Shira: y que mé trajiste

Diego: eh ven por que no quiero regresar con la comida a la cueva ya saves por que

Shira: si mé imagino

Luego ellos salen de la cueva se alejan un poco hasta donde diego abia ocultado la comida

Diego: ok pues como no sabia que sé te antojaba te traje un poco de todo

Shira: que cuatas presas cazaste ?

Diego: fueron 5 no 6 en total es que no savia que se te antojaba

Shira: diego te dije que lo que fuera no era necesario

Diego: iagual yo te lo traje

Shira: gracias. Dice dandole un beso en la cabeza

Luego de eso shira y diego comen juntos ya eran como las 1 de la tarde por lo que fue su almuerzo podriamos decir

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora ya saben dejen sus reviews y pues como ya estoy en clases de nuevo lunes pues no tengo mucho tiempo de andar actualizando pero hare lo posible por actualizar o espiando por amor 2 o amor sin identidad ustedes deciden cuan actualizo yo me muero por subir otro cap de amor sin identidad pero ahi ustede deganme cual

Bueno cuidense and see you lather


	13. Chapter 13

Hola amigos que tal, bueno se que debo actualizar otras historias pero tengo ganas de hacer esta así que les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con diego y shira

Luego del cap anterior shira termino de comer antes de regresar a la cueva con diego

Diego: te gusto cariño

Shira: si estaba mur rico diego

Diego: me alegro mucho shira... Bueno y que hacemos en resto del día

Shira: mmm pues a mi mé gustaria salir a correr contigo pero no me dejaras

Diego: bueno pues tú ya saves por que es... Pero quizá salgamos hoy en la noche a caminar

Shira: encerio me llevaras a caminar a la noche

Diego: si lo hare saldremos hoy de noche y luego volveremos

Mente de shira: hay diego es lindo y bueno es sobreprotector pero creo que tendre que soportar unos meses

Luego ellos caminaron de regreso a la cueva luego pasaron unas horas antes de que a diego se le ocurriera ir con manny

Diego: a ire con manny un rato te molesta

Shira: bueno tu si sales y yo me quedo así

Diego: y tu punto es ?

Shira: injustisia no se vale pero bueno con que vengas antes de que salgamos

Diego: ok vendre antes no te preocupes. Dice antes de salir

Shira: si como no él si se va y yo me quedo aquí aburrida... Ni que fuera para tanto

Ellie: hola shira... Y eso que no has salido para nada

Shira: hola ellie

Ellie: y dimé por qué no has salido para nada de la cueva

Shira: crees que puedo... Diego anda muy no sé la cosa es que no quiera que salga

Ellie: pero si puedes salir

Shira: si pero otra cosa en que no la haga por diego ya sabes como se pondra

Ellie: mmm me imagino... Yo creo que ya le gano a manny

Shira: si yo creo que si... Deveriamos darle un reconocimiento por romper el record mundial

Ellie: pues si quieres se lo damos jaja

Shira: en fin creo que me esperan unos meses algo aburridos

Ellie: pero mira el lado bueno diego te estara haciendo favores sera muy servicial muy gentil y eso

Shira: y el lado malo a mi me gusta salir, jugar, pasear y no podre hacerlo

Ellie: ok si tienes razón

Shira: la sufrire todo este tiempo

Ellie: bueno pues me quedare contigo para que tengas alguien con quien platicar

Shira: deveras ellie no tienes que hacerlo

Ellie: pero lo hare... Eres mi amiga además yo ya pase por lo que tu pasaras

Shira: ejemplos ?

Ellie: ya veras... Tener un hijo no es fácil y todavia falta que te enfermes

Shira: enfermar ?

Ellie: osea te daran mareos y vomitos pues, lo normal

Shira: ufff baya yo ya me andaba preocupando

Ellie: no te preocupes tampoco es muy extremo

Shira: baya yo ya me andaba preocupando

Ellie: no te preocupes... Yo me quedare contigo

Shira: gracias ellie, eres buena amiga

Mientras tanto con diego

El andaba con manny platicando antes de salir con shira a la noche para despejarle la mente

Manny: entonces shira ya se anda desesperando

Diego: si ya lo esta haciendo

Manny: pues tiene motivos

Diego: tú no hables que fuiste igual de sobreprotector que yo

Manny: pero tú ya me ganasté te exajeraste un poco

Diego: si pero es por el bien de shira

Manny: si pero si no la dejas hacer lo que a ella le gusta se estrezara o se desesperara

Diego: pues justo por eso iremos a pasear hoy a la noche

Manny: deveras y a donde iran ?

Diego: ni idea a la playa lo que sea para distraerla y mantenarla contenta, lo que menos quiero es pelear con ella

Manny: uuu eso sera imposible amigo mio

Diego: quien dice no llevamos ni una discución en cuanto tres meses más creo yo

Manny: ok así era yo con ellie pero simepre abran peleas

Diego: quieres apostar eh

Manny: cuanto quieres perder

Diego: que quieres ?

Manny: si yo tengo razón y pelean en lo que queda del mes te doy mmm que comida te gusta ?

Diego: tú ya sabes

Manny: ok si ganas yo te digo donde vive una manada de gazelas y si gano tú me consigue 700 moras azules

Diego: ok echo

Manny: sera mejor que comienses a conseguir esas moras

Diego: sera mejor que me valla que ya voy tarde

Manny: que ya te vas

Diego: si hasta luego manny. Dice antes de irse corriendo por shira

Ya era de noche y shira esperaba a diego para salir a pasera por ahí luego de un rato el llega

Diego: ya vine

Shira: hola diego y bien si vamos a salir o no

Diego: si claro que si saldremos ya estas lista

Shira: muy lista

Diego: bueno vamos

Shira: ok adios ellie

Ellie: adios shira y diego, diviertanse

Diego: gracias

Luego de eso diego y shira salieron de la cueva y comensaron a caminar hacia la playa

Luego de un rato de caminar entre la malesa llegan a la playa y comiensan a caminar en la arena ellos caminaban y las olas del mar llagaban a sus patas mientras la luz de la luna los iluminaba

Diego: es hermoso es paisage

Shira: si lo es... Eso me encanta. Dice viendo hacia el mar

Diego: que cosa ?

Shira: el mar... El horizonte tan tránquil que se ve

Diego: si es muy lindo... A shira lemento que he sido algo sobreportector en estos últimos días

Shira: descuida te comprendo diego

Diego: es que no quiero que te enojes conmigo

Shira: nadie dijo que estaba enojada... Yo te comprendo diego

Diego: bueno pues es que esta sera mi primer crie

Shira: y que la mia no ?

Diego: solo decian pues

Shira: si lo sé

Luego ellos caminaron hasta detenerce bajo unos árboles y se quedaron contemplando la luz de la luna

Diego: shira yo quiero decirte algo

Shira: y que es

Diego: que tú eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida

No sé lo que me pasa

Que de ti quiero más

Tus besos tus carisias

Me hacen delirar

Eres como un sueño

Que no quiero despertar

Eres una bendición

Me lleva a tocar el sol

Ragálame un beso

Damé de tu magia

Y te regalo el corazón

Eres una bendición

Me llava a tocar el sol

Regálame un beso

Damé de tu magia

Y te regalo el corazón

Dame de tu perfume

Ese olor divino que me consume

Dame un poquito de amor

No lo dudes no lo dudes no lo dudes

Regalarte una estrella en el aniversario

Necesario

Se marcan los días en el calendario

Princesa signo acuario

Mi super estrella doncella

Yo soy tuyo

Si te vas me destruyo

Contigo yo fluyo

Me siento seguro

Eres una bendición

Me lleva a tocar el sol

Regálame un beso

Damé de tu magia

Y te regalo el corazón

Eres una bendición

Me lleva a tocar el sol

Damé de tu magia

Ragálame un beso

Y ye regalo el corazón

Bajarte el cielo

Es mi anhelo

Me mata el olor de tu pelo

Te veo, te celo

Gracias a Dios que te conoci

Recuerdo aquel día que yo te vi

Entendí

Que yo queria ser tuyo

Y que tu naciste pa mi

No sé lo que me pasa

Que de ti quiero más

Tus besos tus caricias

Me hacen delirar

Eres un sueño que no quiero despertar

Eres una bendición

Me lleva a tocar el sol

Regálame un beso

Damé de tu magia

Y te regalo el corazón

Eres una bendición

Me llava a tocar el sol

Regálame un beso

Damé de tu magia

Y te regalo el corazón

Diego: shira tu eres mi bendición. Dice viendo a diego a los ojos

Shira: diego

Ella no dice nada mejor solo le da un beso lleno de amor y cariño

Diego: te amo tu res mi tesoro gatita

Shira: yo igual te amo gatito

Luego ambos se besan por segunda vez consecutiva

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy ya saben espero que les haya gustado a y la canción si cambien unas cosas de esta pero bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap cuidense mucho los quiero adios good bye and see you lather


	14. Chapter 14: discución

Hola saludos amigos, bueno día difícil pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ya seben espero que les guste y les agradesco a todos por sus reviews. Bueno los dejo con este cap espero que les guste

Con diego y shira

Ellos estaban el la playa luego de su segundo beso ellos se quedaron dormidos muy profundamente

Mientras tanto en la cueva

Ellie: manny has visto a shira

Manny: no ellos no estas ahora

Ellie: a no y por qué ?

Manny: diego me dijo que iva a salir con shira y ya sabes cono son ellos

Ellie: si lo sé cada vez que salen no regresan a la cueva bueno me alegro por shira le espera una temporada difícil

Manny: si lo sé y a diego le espera recolectar 700 moras

Ellie: por qué tantas ?

Manny: pues veras le dija a diego que si él y shira peleaban por algun motivo durante en ebarazo de shira me tendria que dar 700 moras y la verdad no creo que shira aguante mucho a diego

Ellie: oye en lugar de apostar deberias ayudarlo para que no peleen

Manny: lo sé pero es más divertido apostar

A la mañana siguiente con diego y shira

Era una nueva mañana diego y shira havian dormido muy bien toda la noche. La luz del sol alumbraba muy fuerte y despierta a diego y a shira

Diego: mmm ya amanecio... Bueno días shira. Dice despertando

Shira: a que... Buenos días diego. Dice despertando

Diego: qué tal dormisté ?

Shira: muy bien diego y tú quá tal dormiste

Diego: yo duermo bien desde que te conosco

Shira: eso es muy tierno diego. Dice dandole un beso

Diego: bueno regresemos a la cueva para que nos interrogen

Shira: y por que nos han de interrogar ?

Diego: ya sabes como son manny y ellie siempre andan preguntando

Shira: a manera solo andabamos de paseo no tienen dana que preguntarnos

Diego: si bueno regresemos

Luego de eso diego y shira caminaron hasta la cueva luego de un rato ellos llegan a la cueva

Diego: ya regresamos. Dice entrando a la cueva

Shira: hola a todos

Ellie: hola diego holas shira donde estubieron ayer ?

Diego: ves que te dije que preguntaria. Le dice a shira

Shira: bueno pues solo fuemios a la playa y nos quedamos dormidos

Manny: no me digan

Diego: hola manny

Manny: o quizá usterdes regresaron de noche y se fueron luego

Shira: no si nos dormimos en la playa... Diego tengo hambre

Diego: así y por qué me dices a mi ?

Shira: a bueno si quieres yo voy por mi comida por mi no hay problema

Diego: ok a que diga ya lo recorde mejor tú quedate aquí y yo voy por tu comoda si

Shira: aaaa tenias que recordarte... Mejor yo voy contigo

Diego: y en que haviamos quedado tú quedate aquí y descansa

Shira: no estoy cansada

Diego: de igual

Shira: para mi no da igual

Mente de diego: ok esto se pondra feo y no quiero enfadarme con shira y qué no se nos olvide mensionar que si peleo con ella tendre que recoger 700 moras

Mente de manny: esto va a estar bueno aunque es malo ver pelear a diego pero me dara 700 moras aunque seria muy mala onda de mi parte

Mente de ellie: esto se pondra feo espero que no peleen

Mente de shira: este diego ya se paso hay esto va a ser difícil pero no quiero enfadarme con él aunque para ser realista ya me estoy molestando

Shira: ok diego dime que es lo que te preocupa

Diego: pues machas cosas

Shira: dimé solo una

Diego: aammm pues que te digo quiero que te cuides

Shira: no lo que tu quieres es tenerme en un tipo de arresto adomicilio

Diego: no no es eso te hablo en cerio

Shira: pues eso parece

Diego: pero no lo es

Shira: pero es lo que parece por que no me dejas salir nada más

Diego: hay es que no es que no quiera que dalgas

Shira: entonces ya vuelbo. Dice caminando hacia la entrada

Diego: no espera

Shira: lo ves es lo que te digo y la verdad ya me estoy molestando. Dice alterando la voz

Luego todo se ven unos a otros y nadie dice nada

Manny: aaaa puedo opinar ?

Diego y shira: nooooo

Manny: solo decia pues

Diego: ok ok ok no te enfades quieres

Shira: ya estoy enfadada

Diego: pero que que quieres que haga pues ?

Shira: es que ya te pasaste de sobreprotector no estoy incapasitada para salir ayudarte a cazar caminar ni nada de eso

Diego: ok si quieres has lo que tú quieres

Shira: seguro pues entonces regreso cuando se me pege la regalada gana

Diego: bien por mi

Shira: por mi esta buy bie

Diego: por mi mejor

Luego ella sale de la cueva molesta y diego sale pero por primera ves en rumbos diferentes

Mente de diego: y que no entiende que yo solo quiero portejerla

Mente de shira: y que él no puede entender que estoy bien no es para tando él tiene la culpa de que me desespere

Mientras que en la cueva

Manny: entendiste lo que acaba de suceder ? Le dice a ellie

Ellie: pues todo comenzo creo no sé como una broma que luego se torno en esta incomoda discución

Manny: y que crees que se perdonen ?

Ellie: seguramente lo haran para antes del anocheser

Luego con diego

El estaba aún molesto por le que sucedio él estaba solo y se sentia raro por no estar a lado de shira

Con shira

Ella no digamos se sentia muy mal por havir peliado con diego pero al mismo tiempo molesta por que diego se havia pasado de sobreprotector

Luego se escucha movimiento entres los árboles

Shira: diego si eres tú mejor dejame no estoy de humor ahora

Ellie: no soy diego

Shira: a ellie igual ando de malas si no te molesta quisiera despejar la mente

Ellie: si lo sé pero por que discutiste con diego

Shira: es diego no me deja hacer casi nada pero bueno... Yo no queria pelear con él pero me moleste

Ellie: si se noto mucho pero no crees que seria mejor que lo perdonaras

Shira: si como no él tubo la culpa

Ellie: para mi los dos la tubieron pero o lo disculpas o esperas a que él lo haga

Shira: si quiere hacerlo que lo haga y espero tenga una buena explicación para esto

Ellie: seguro la tendra diego te quiere te ama mucho por eso te proteje mucho tambien

Shira: si pero se le pasa la mano deves en cuando

Ellie: bueno pues se lo que tú sientes

Shira: no lo creo

Ellie: aunque no lo creas cuando se perdio sid y yo estaba embarazada de morita tambien discuti con manny

Shira: deveras y por que no mé lo havias dicho ?

Ellie: núnca lo preguntaste

Shira: si buen punto pero aún así sigo molesta con él

Ellie: tránquila ya se te va a pasar además veras que no tarda mucho para que diego venga a pedirte perdon

Shira: bueno pues me siento rara sin diego

Ellie: y te apuesto que él tambien sin tí

Mientras tanto con diego

El ya se sentia en lugar de molesto apenado por haver discutido con shira

Diego: fue mi cula mi cula de que ella se hartara diablos ahora que hago

Manny: pues lo que tengas que hacer

Diego: hola manny

Manny: oye lo que paso con shira es leve creeme por lo que discuten no es nada

Diego: pero ella tiene rason tambien me pase

Manny: eso si ni yo era así

Diego: lo sé por eso te digo y con la personalidad que ella tiene sera difícil que mé perdone

Manny: si pero con el amor que se tienen sera más fácil mejor ya ve y dile

Diego: bueno no puedo quedarme así ire a ver que logro hacer

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado en capítulo ya saben dejen sus reviews y diganme que historia actualizo mañana bueno cuiedense and see you lather


	15. Chapter 15

Hola amigos, saludos a todos, bueno hoy fue un día algo tranquilo así que les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste les agradesco por sus reviews, bueno los dejo con el capítulo del día de hoy

Con diego

El se havia ido a pensar que le diria a shira ya que ellá tenia un poco de razón para enfadarce o bueno bastante razón

Manny: hay amigo creo que se acabo el invicto. Se dice a si mismo

Diego: oye manny

Manny: que rayos ya fuiste y veniste ?

Diego: no apenas y me aleje 10 metros luego me detube y pense que no podia aparecerme con shira así por así

Manny: hay por favor y que quieres hacer no esperaras a que a ella se le olvine nada más así

Diego: bueno más o menos así era mi idea pero que me sugieres

Manny: yo lo que te recomiendo es que bayas allá y que le digas que lo sientes

Diego: solo le digo lo siento ?

Manny: nooo dile por que lo sientes

Diego: le digo por que lo siento ?

Manny: osea el motivo pues

Diego: a ya comprendi pero y si ella sigue enfadada con migo ?

Manny: tienes que hacer el intento de hablarle ya eres su pareja no lo echen a perder

Diego: si tienes toda la razón ire a ver que logro hacer espero que me perdone

Luego diego se va camnando buscano a shira para pedirle perdon

Mientras tanto shira seguia sola en aquel lugar ella seguia algo molesta pero no con diego si no con ella por aver peliado con diego

Mente de shira: ok ok ya estoy grande para estas cosas de ver quien tiene razón o no si diego me cuida el tiene sus razones debo portarme como adulto y pedirle perdon ya no soy una cria para estar enfadada

Luego ella se levanta y se disponia a buscar a diego él estaba serca de shira ambos caminaba viendo hacia abajo por lo que ninguno se percato que iva a chocar y luego lo inebitable diego choca contra shira ellos se golpean la cabeza

Shira: hay quien mier... Diego eres tú ?

Diego: no soy sid claro que soy yo

Shira: ay eso me dolio

Diego: y que a mi no

Shira: bueno supongo que si. Dice poniendoce de pie

Diego: shira no te vallas y dejamé decirte lo que vengo a decirte

Shira: nadie dijo que me iva a ir

Diego: a no... Pues supuse que seguias molesta conmigo y que no querrias verme

Shira: no de echo iva a buscarte antes dde que nos golpearamos

Diego: a bueno de todas maneras te diré lo que tengo que decirte

Shira: aver te escucho

Diego: lo de hace rato que nos peleamos fue muy tonto de mi parte impedirte que salieras de la cueva y todo eso y lamento aver discutido contigo lo siento mucho shira enverdad lo siento

Shira: te creo pero yo tambien te digo que tambien tube culpa por que yo inicie la discución y si tú quieres protegermé es por que me amas y quieres cuidarmé

Diego: si pero tambien fue muy idiota de mi parte querer mantenerte en arresto adomicilio

Shira: bueno fue culpa de ambos

Diego: bueno entonces que dices mi presiosa me perdonas shira

Shira: si diego claro que te perdono querido y tú me perdonas a mi

Diego: no te tengo que perdonar por nada no me debes nada

Shira: igual si he echo algo que no te paresca perdonamé

Diego: pues como te digo no hay de que pero bueno

Shira: entonces que haremos ahora

Diego: yo solo quiero saber que me perdones

Shira: esto te es suficiente. Dice dandole un beso de reconciliación podria decirse

Diego: si con eso me basta mi tierna gatita. Dice dándole un abrazo muy fuerte

Mientras tanto ellie y manny los veian deciandoles suerte para que se perdonaran

Manny: wow rompieron el record del mayor tiempo sin pelian y pasaron peliados solo 25 minutos creo

Ellie: si ellos han roto todos los recods que conosco

Manny: si lo que veo es que diego y shira se aman tanto que no les importa lelear ya se perdonaron

Ellie: eso es bueno no no soporto verlos peliar se ve raro

Manny: si por eso es bueno que se hayan perdonado

Mientras tanto diego y shira caminaron de nuevo hasta la cueva parecia que entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada

Shira: tengo hambre diego

Diego: si bueno si quieres vamos a cazar quieres

Shira: no mejor consiguemé algo te parece

Diego: pense que querias acompañarmé

Shira: bueno pues no tengo mucha gana de salir hoy me harias el favor

Diego: claro que si gatita ahora vnego. Dice antes de salir de la cueva

Shira: por eso te amo diego eres tan gentil y especia eres único

Ellie: y por que no se lo dices cuando te escuche

Shira: ayyy ellie estas aquí

Ellie: no estoy en afuera

Shira: a bueno... Que diga escuchaste lo que dije no

Ellie: cada palabra shira... Pero descuida no le dire a nadie solo que deverias decirle

Shira: se lo dire él me dice cosas románticas todos los días

Ellie: si y eso se nota

Shira: diego es único para mi y yo lo amo mucho

Ellie: si lo sé y me alegro que ya se hayan perdonado

Shira: si lo sé es bueno y lamento haver peliado con él no debi havermé enfadado

Ellie: bueno cualquiera se enfada

Shira: si eso lo sé

Ellie: lo importante es que ya se perdonaron y que estan felices de nuevo

Mientras tanto con diego el havia salido a buscar comida para shira ya que ella le pidio favor

Diego: ok ya tengo la comida ahora regresemos con shira

Manny: hey diego

Diego: a hola manny

Manny: que pasa diego vi que tú y shira ya se perdonaron eh

Diego: a sí... Pero como lo visté si ?

Manny: a bueno te segui durante todo el camino que tomaste

Diego: incluyendo las cuatro vuentas en circulo que di ?

Manny: no esas no

Diego: me lo imagine...

Manny: solo queria decirte que me alegro mucho que tú y shira ya se perdonaran

Diego: si iguan yo

Manny: y no tenias que llevarle algo a alguien

Diego: mmmmm rayos shira esta esperando me voy. Dice antes de irse con la comida

Manny: ok cuidado con la roca que esta

Luego diego tropieza da barias vueltas y llega abajo de una pequeña colina

Manny: estás bien ?

Diego: si lo estoy. Luego él se va corriendo hacia la cueva

Luego de un rato diego llega corriendo hasta la cueva

Diego: ya vine cariño

Shira: ok diego me conseguiste algo ?

Diego: si aquí tienes. Dice dándole la comida a shira

Shira: se ve delicioso, gracias diego. Dice dandole un beso

Diego: no es nada linda yo por ti haria lo que fuera

Shira: eso lo sé diego en verdad creemé que me lo demuestras diario

Diego: bueno así soy yo

Shira: no te dije para que presumas

Diego: no lo hago.

Shira: bueno ahora si me permites voy a comer que tengo hambre

Diego: si como que por ti lo trajé

Luego shira comiensa a comer lo que diego le havia traido

Luego de eso cae la tarde y después la noche shira se comio todo lo que diego le dio

Diego: baya se nota que tenias hambre

Shira: es que no havia desayunado

Diego: bueno como digas

Shira: aaaa aunque ya me dio algo de sueño

Diego: ya tienes sueño... Pero si aún es temprano ?

Shira: temprano a las 10 de la noche

Diego: habitualmente nos dormimos hasta las 12 o a la 1

Shira: si pero ya me dio sueñito no te molesta si me voy a dormir

Diego: no para nada... Si quieres te acompaño

Shira: pero si no tienes sueño ?

Diego: no importa aún así me quedo contigo

Shira: eso es muy tierno diego si esta bien

Luego shira se acusta sobre la nieve y diego junto a ella el la acariciaba muy tiernamente shira solo se acomodaba

Shira: buenos noches diego

Diego: buenas noches descansa gatita

Shira: tú tambien descansa diego

Luego shira se queda dormida y diego pasan solo 3 minutos luego de que se durmio shira para que él se durmiera

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el próximo capítulo y de nuevo tarde lo lamento bueno see you lather

PD: diganmé que historia actualizo mañana cuidense


	16. Chapter 16: un día normal

Hola amigos, saludos para todos. Bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben les agradesco a todos por sus reviews los dejo con este capítulo espero que les guste

Con diego y shira

Ellos dormian muy profundamente en la cueva esta era la noche más fria que havia havido en la isla afuera estaba nevando y havia un fuerte viento helado

Adentro de la cueva se podia sentir el frio pero diego y shira dormian muy juntos por lo que el calor de ellos dos juntos los dejaba dormir tranquilos

A la mañana siguiente. Era una nueva mañana todo estaba conjelado aún seguia nevando levemente

Diego: ammmm ya amanecio un nuevo día no gatita

Shira: qué ya es de día ?

Diego: si ya es de día buenos días amor. Dice dándole un beso a shira

Shira: hola diego... Oye una pregunta o estoy alusinando o esta nublado y todo esta conjelado

Diego: pues o alucinamos lo mismo o mejor vamos a ver

Luego ellos salen de la cueva y ven todo lleno de nieve blanda

Shira: baya el clima de ahora un día esta soleado y al otro amanece nevando

Diego: si es eso del calentamiento global y esas cosas que andan de moda

Shira: si en estos últimos años los desastres naturales han estado muy de moda

Diego: si pero para ser sincero de no haver sido por una mega desastre núnca hubiera conocido a la gatita más hermosa del mundo. Dice viendo a shira

Shira: diego eso fue lindo. Dice besandolo

Diego: bueno y ahora qué... Hace bastante tiempo que no nevaba

Shira: igual la vida continua y yo tengo hambre

Diego: si

Shira: osea me referia a si ibamos a buscar algo para comer

Diego: ok si quieres vamos

Manny: a dónde van chicos

Diego: a buscar comida

Mann: a ok

Luego diego y shira salen de la cueva y comiensan a caminar para buscar comida pero la niebla y el frio eran bastante

Shira: uufff que frio no sé si me haga mal el frio

Diego: no creo pero si quieres yo busco la comida y tú te quedas el la cueva... Pero si quieres claro no te digo que así sea

Shira: ya se pero creo que sera lo mejor por ahora

Diego: ok yo te llevare algo de comer... Mmmm que se te antoja

Shira: lo que haya

Diego: lo que haya no sé que tipo de comida sea esa ?

Shira: pues veras... Que osea me refiero a que esta bien cuanquier cosa

Diego: a ok entonces voy a ver que te consigo y te veo en la cueva

Shira: ok te veo en la cueva

Luego diego se va a buscar el desayuno y shira regresa a la cueva para esperar a diego

Con shira

El clima no mejoraba ella llego a la cueva luego de un rato de caminar

Ellie: bueno días amiga

Shira: hola ellie que tal estás

Ellie: eso era lo que yo te iva a preguntar, estoy bien y tú como as

Shira: ahí bien y con diego ya todo esta en orden

Ellie: si nos dimos cuenta ayer

Shira: así que nos estaban observando he

Ellie: pues no pudimos evitar ver como les hiva así que si si los vimos

Shira: bueno en fin por lo menos areglamos todo con diego

Ellie: si eso es bueno... Y tu hijo como vas con eso

Shira: pues bien todavia falta mucho tiempo como 8 creo no estoy segura

Ellie: bueno pues veras que rápido se pasara el tiempo ni te daras cuenta

Shira: quein dice antes de que nasca mi hijo cumplire 22 años por eso estoy tranquila

Ellie: bueno pues tú solo piensa que cuando nasca seras más feliz que núnca y diego igual

Shira: solo espero que no sea tan sobreprotector conmigo

Ellie: entonces estas perdida

Shira: qué ?

Ellie: a que no podras evitarlo así son los machos

Manny: que nosotros qué ?

Ellie: que ustedes siempre sobreprotegen a las crias y a nosotras

Manny: tenemos nuestros motivos

Shira: si bueno en fin es bueno que nos protejan y que nos quieran así como diego el es muy lindo conmigo

Ellie: lo sé

Luego de eso diego llega a la cueva con el desayuno

Diego: ya vine

Shira: diego por fin comensaba a preocuparme

Diego: por qué que me podria pasar en la isla ?

Shira: bueno pues con la niebla creo que podrias perderte no sé

Diego: como va a ser eso... Perderme yo pero si conosco la isla como mi casa

Shira: deveras por que no ha pasado mucho desde la última ves que te perdiste

Diego: no de escho ha pasado solo 30 minutos

Shira: exacto... 30 minutos ? Que no fue la semana pasada

Diego: no bueno es que cuando venia de regreso aquí me confundi y me fui a una cueva deshavitada

Ecena posterior

Diego caminaba de regreso a la cueva con la comida para él y para shira pero se encuentra con dos caminos diferentes y por la niebla no se veia cual era el camino correcto

Diego: diablos por dónde sera, por dónde, mmmmm aver vamo por aquí y si no es este es el otro y si no es ni uno ya me jodi

Fin de la ecena

Shira: no digo pues tenia razón de preocuparmé

Diego: bueno pues núnca me he perdido mucho tampoco

Shira: bueno recuerda la última ves fuimos a dar un agradable paseo al mundo de los dinos

Diego: si ya me acorde de eso... En fin bueno por lo menos encontre el camino

Shira: si bueno creo que la próxima te mejor te acompaño

Diego: bueno... Aquí tienes el desayuno gatita. Dice mostrandole una presa

Shira: ok si tengo bastante hambre gracias diego. Dice dándole un beso a diego

Luego de eso ellos comen juntos pasan unas cuantas horas y el clima mejora bastante por lo que deciden salir a dar una vuelta

Ellos caminarón un rato hasta que llego la tarde y subieron arriba de la cueva como acostumbravan hacerlo ellos pasan ahí hasta que llega el atardecer

Shira: desde cuando hacemos esto

Diego: que cosa ?

Shira: suvir aquí arriba es relajante

Diego: bueno creo que desde que nos dimos cuenta que aquí podemos estar solos los dos juntos

Shira: si creo que deveriamos mudarnos aqui arriba jajaja

Diego: si aunque si lo hacemos te aseguro crash eddie buck y sid tambien vendran

Shira: si lo sé... Pero en fin es muy lindo aquí arriba

Diego: pero no seria lo mismo si tú no estubieras mi linda gatita

Shira: yo pienso lo mismo diego... Saves no puedo esperar para que nasca nuentro hijo

Diego: bueno pues no puedes adelantar el tiempo

Shira: no no puedo pero creo que esto es lo mejor que me pudo pasar

Diego: que nos puedo pasar a ambos... Yo igual estoy muy feliz de esto... Tener mi propia familia y tenerla junta a la más hermosa gatita del mundo

Shira: diego tú siempre me sorprendes diciendome cosas tan linadas. Dice abrazandolo muy fuerte

Diego: pues es qué tú mereces eso y más y yo te dare todo lo que quieras

Shira: yo no pido mucho soy tan feliz con tan solo tener tú amor

Diego: lo mismo digo yo no necesito nada más que tú amor para ser feliz el resto de mi vida

Shira: si lo sé diego. Ella recuesta su cabeza sobre diego

Diego: shira te amo con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón

Shira: yo igual a ti amor

Luego diego acarisia la cabeza de shira mientras ambos ven la puesta de sol en el horizonte

Mientras tanto abajo de sus pies

Ellie: oye has visto a diego y a shira

Manny: no ya sabes como son ellos simpre andan lejos

Ellie: si lo sé

Con diego y shira

Shira: sabes algo cariño

Diego: que pasa amor ?

Shira: creo que este es el unico lugar donde no nos molestan por que es el lugar más obvio de todos

Diego: si creo que el mejor escondite es el que esta a plena vista y eso me recuerda que esto es para tí. Dice tomando unas flores azúles que estaban ahí

Shira: diego deveras no tenias que hacerlo

Diego: si pero se que te encantan las flores azúles y pues vi estas y se me ocurrio dartelas como un regalito sensillo

Shira: sensillo pero hermoso de tu parte... Sabes algo más este lugar tambien es perfecto para algo

Diego: para qué ?

Shira: para esto. Ella besa muy profundamente a diego diego abraza a shira mientras se siguen besando por baros segundos

Diego: te amo

Shira: yo a ti

Continuara

Bueno amigo eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo bueno cuidense and see you later =)


End file.
